Storm & Black Panther in Through the Looking Glass
by NWHS
Summary: Ororo and T'Challa find themselves in an alternate universe contemplating the possible outcome of their own future. Feel free to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1: Intrusions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 1: Intrusions**

Wakanda, King and Queen's Bed Chamber

Part 1

The 7:00 a.m. alarm sounded in the background of the oversized bed chamber. It wasn't a loud intrusive blaring alarm that many people required to force themselves from a coma like state but the soothing sound of rain and chirping birds. Ororo hated to be awakened in such an alarming way so she opted for a multifunction clock that included nature sounds as an alarm option. This was the selling feature for Ororo. She didn't care that it included a radio, CD player, MP3 outlet, snoozer, dimmer, and a host of other features. She only cared that it awakened her to the sounds of nature and didn't accost her delicate sense of morning balance.

She had to admit that waking in Wakanda was a far cry from waking in New York City. Moving to New York had been a huge adjustment for her and the sounds of a metropolitan city was deafening to say the least to a newcomer. Over the years however she had grown accustomed to the noise of big cities and the fast pace lifestyles of its residents. She hadn't realized how much of a New Yorker or American she truly was until she returned to Africa. Everything about life in Africa was different compared to the United States especially compared to life in Wakanda. As technologically advanced as the Wakandans were they did not move through their day as if they were on a search and destroy mission. They understood the true quality of life was not in the acquisition of material wealth and power but in the elevation and maintenance of the mind, body, and spirit in accordance with the laws of nature and that of the Panther God. She laughed to herself also admitting that it is easy to focus on such higher order ideals in a country in which poverty, inadequate healthcare and mis-education is non-existent. While it was true that not everyone in Wakanda was rich no citizen however wanted for much and all their basic survival needs were taken care of by the government-the government being her husband and his council. She stretched and had to remind herself that she too now made up the Wakandan government. She sighed, "So much to learn, so much to get used to."

"Are you speaking to me beloved?" T'Challa asked as he turned over in bed to face his thoughtful wife.

"No, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" replied Ororo as she snuggled in closer to her now very awake husband.

T'Challa looked at the clock which now read 7:10, smiled, and placed his left arm around Ororo's waist. He gently stroked her back with his hand delighting in the way she felt under her silk nightgown. He didn't remember her having it on when they fell asleep. No he definitely remembered her having much, much less on. He surmised that she must have gotten up in the middle of the night to retrieve it off of the floor where he had thrown it the night before. T'Challa smiled remembering why Ororo now made it a priority to always wear a nightgown to bed.

The first few weeks of their marriage were a bit of an adjustment period not only for the couple but for the palace staff as well. They simply weren't use to a married couple living in the palace. It had been over a decade since his father's death and his step mother hadn't taken another as a husband. Not that any man would dare try he chuckled to himself. Thus, the staff was use to coming and going from King T'Challa's chamber freely. He was rarely in his room when they came to clean. He got up early to train and went to bed late. That was his routine since becoming king and he very seldom deviated from his self-imposed regime. That is until he married Ororo. What happened the morning after their return from their honeymoon is what accounted for Ororo's sudden devotion to nightgowns. Having gotten up early for his two hour training and workout session T'Challa left Ororo asleep in the bed. As he started to leave he turned back to marvel at her naked form saying a short prayer to the Panther God that she wouldn't move a muscle until he returned to awaken her properly.

Upon his return he found a maid running from the room hair standing on end in absolute terror. He entered the room to find his wife clutching the covers over her naked body and he involuntarily let out a laugh. "It's not funny T'Challa," Ororo stated more than a little embarrassed. "I could have really hurt her. As it is I shocked her with a little electrical charge," stuttered a flustered Ororo.

Still laughing at the frightened woman and his wife's reaction to being seen in the nude by a near stranger was indeed priceless. "It's not funny T'Challa," she continued as she threw a pillow her husband's way. "You should have told me the maid cleaned the room so damn early in the morning. She didn't even knock. She simply walked in and opened the curtains."

"Is that when you shocked the poor child Ororo?" T'Challa asked under a cloud of uncontested bits of hearty male laughter. "Oh so you think that this is funny?" asked Ororo. "I bet you wouldn't find it so funny if it had been the male maid," Ororo stated with a tinge of humor of her own. There were so many palace staff Ororo hadn't had a chance to learn all of their names as of yet. However she knew enough to know that men in Wakanda had no problem engaging in work that in America was considered "women's work," such as being a maid. She had seen the man briefly before they left for their honeymoon and remembered T'Challa mentioning that he was going to have him taken off of the cleaning rotation as soon as they returned. She had a good idea why but hadn't bothered to say anything. The fact that it made him uncomfortable was enough for her. To T'Challa's dismay he was now reminded that he had forgotten to change the young man's work schedule.

"That's not funny Ororo," countered T'Challa realizing that it could have very well been Abioye who walked in on his very beautiful and yes very naked wife. T'Challa found no humor at this idea. No humor at all. Ororo smiled knowing that she had made her point.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ororo as T'Challa continued to reflect on why his wife without fail now wore a nightgown to bed. He had to admit that he liked it a lot better when she preferred to sleep in the nude.

"Nothing important beloved," answered T'Challa as he allowed his left hand to roam further down Ororo's back until it reached her bottom. He slid the nightgown up and his hand under and smiled when he realized that she had nothing else on. Ororo leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips, winked, and said in a sultry voice "The nightgown is a necessary evil."

"Well let me free you from the burdensome garment," T'Challa said playfully as he pulled the offending piece of clothing up and over his wife's head and back onto the floor where he wished it to stay. T'Challa looked approvingly over his wife's now nude form and settled himself over top of her. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him slowly and deeply until she felt the most masculine part of him respond which sent a shiver of anticipation through her body. Refusing to relinquish her hold on him, Ororo slid her hands up and down T'Challa's firm back while she sucked intensely on his neck and collarbone.

T'Challa simply moaned in pleasure as he pulled Ororo's hips closer to his and became one with her. He was slow and deliberate with his movements this morning. This was a sharp departure from their lovemaking the night before in which they attacked each other like two college students on spring break in Fort Lauderdale. No T'Challa wanted to take his time with his wife this morning. He had given explicit orders for them not to be disturbed before 9:00 a.m. and it was only 7:30 a.m. He had an hour and a half of uninterrupted time with his wife and he intended to savor every minute of it for he knew that once they emerged from their sanctuary they would be devoured by the responsibilities that come with being the leaders of a republic.

Part 2

The silent perimeter alarm sounded in the security office and W'Kabi sent three guards to investigate. He saw no one on the monitors but didn't want to take any chances. "Location?" asked W'Kabi to his guards. "We are now entering the throne room," responded one of the guards.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" asked W'Kabi. Silence was his answer. "Come in Alpha squad one. Reply to base," continued W'Kabi as he gestured to beta squad two guards to follow-up.

A blur was all they saw before they fell to the floor in a temporary state of paralysis. Three minutes later Beta squad two descended on the throne room to find their comrades in a helpless state. Beta squad two leader communicated his findings to W'Kabi who concluded that the assailant was obviously well versed in vital point combat. W'Kabi knew that vital point combat arts were created to destroy the enemy and there was a need to make these arts instinctual. Therefore in those days the combat arts were a lethal art. It was a war-developed form of lethal hand-to-hand combat, which would render a man inanimate by means of unconsciousness and or death, preferably within one strike. Reason being when encountering an enemy that enemy must not be able to signal his company for any type of assistance. A second reason is in centuries past, it was used for the purpose of silent entry to a fortification.

W'Kabi knew that it was time to contact the king. As critical as his news was he winced at the thought of interrupting the king when he gave him a direct order not to do so. W'Kabi looked at the clock on his monitor which signaled 7:50 a.m. W'Kabi pushed a button which sent a signal straight to the king and queen's bed chamber. The king's communicator beeped three times but no response on the other end.

"Hell" W'Kabi stated angrily as he slammed his fist on the desk. He checked on Beta squad two to find out if they had located and contained the intruder. Beta squad two was still trying to find the intruder. "How am I going to explain this to the king?" thought W'Kabi. W'Kabi knew that he would have to try to contact T'Challa again. W'Kabi also knew that there was only one reason and one person that would cause T'Challa to ignore his communicator which made calling him a second time without the intruder in custody all the more distressing. W'Kabi braced himself for his king's fury and pressed the button again.

T'Challa's communicator beeped again and was temporarily drowned out by the sounds that emanated from the bed. Ororo released her hold on T'Challa's shoulders and looked over in the direction of the intruding sound and was tempted to blast the offending device. "Ignore it," suggested T'Challa in a breathless tone. "I'm trying but it is distracting," replied Ororo seriously considering the idea of sending an electrical charge through the damn thing. "Let me see if I can be a better distraction," stated T'Challa as a challenge to himself. He started to work his mouth and tongue down his wife's body stopping at all points of interest to pay some special attention before progressing further south. Her moans and sighs of approval let him know that he had indeed reacquired her full attention. She arched into his warm yet wet touch then pulled him back up her body now ready to resume where they had left off but the communicator beeped yet again. By this time T'Challa was very angry and was already formulating what he was going to do to the person on the other end. As he jumped out of bed ready to give W'Kabi hell about disobeying his orders T'Challa heard a commotion outside of his room.

The guards now had the intruder surrounded outside of the king and queen's bed chamber. The masked intruder ran toward the bed chamber which was blocked by two guards as well as Beta squad leader who approached from the other end of the long hallway. The intruder turned to see the three other members of Beta squad move ever closer blocking all routes of escape. However, the intruder had no intention of trying to escape. She had come too far and was too close to her target to turn back now.

The intruder ran swiftly towards the three guards in front of her and let out a flurry of punches and kicks. She knocked them back a few paces but they were undeterred. They unleashed their own battery of punches which the intruder deftly avoided using amazing speed and acrobatics. She swept the legs out from under one of the guards and followed it up with an elbow strike to the nose breaking it in two places. While still on the floor she reached up hitting two vital points on the leg of yet another guard which sent him crashing to the floor unconscious. She jumped to her feet and sent the guards behind her flying down the hallway and into a wall with a wave of her right hand and a gust of wind that came out of nowhere. She started for the king and queen's bed chamber but was stopped by the leader of Beta squad two who stepped in front of her with a gun.

Before she could proceed any further he shot her in the chest and she fell to her knees. He stepped forward to make the kill shot to her head when she reached up, grabbed and broke his wrist in one fluid motion. Still holding the limp wrist she knocked the gun out of his hand, threw it on the floor, and hit two nerves in his back and shoulder immobilizing the man where he stood.

The intruder went for the door again but was surprised when it opened to a menacing Black Panther. She stepped back temporarily unsure of what she wanted to do. She lunged at him only to be rejected by a shoulder strike. She ran at him again leveling head and body strikes in quick succession. He avoided each and every one countering her speed with his greater speed and agility. She was becoming frustrated and knew she had wasted too much time already. This was supposed to be a quick extraction operation but the guards and now Black Panther was making her mission all the more difficult. She had done her research and knew that he usually trained at this hour and should not have been in the chamber. She did not want to fight him but circumstances left her no other choice. She assessed the situation and knew that she couldn't defeat him in hand to hand combat. He was simply too good for that and her training was still incomplete. But she had other options and was now prepared to use them.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Wakanda, Palace

Part 1

T'Challa looked around the hallway surveying the damage that the intruder had done to his very skilled guards. He was more than a little impressed by her martial skills and her ability to get this close to his personal chamber with not a scratch on her. T'Challa also observed her full body suit which to his confusion resembled his own. It wasn't identical but he knew that it was made from vibranium which explained why the bullet couldn't pierce it and she now stood only a few feet from him plotting her next move.

The intruder also took this time to take in T'Challa who towered over her by at least six inches and was more than 100 pounds heavier. Brute force and speed was out of the question and she needed to finish this and get back before it was too late. Stepping forward with her left foot the intruder grabbed both of T'Challa's wrists and attempted a right knee kick to the groin. T'Challa deftly avoided the kick by stepping back with his left foot, forced his right hand against the intruder's weak thumb releasing the grip, and continued his motion into a right knife edge strike to the temple. T'Challa then used his right hand to grab the intruder's right wrist from the top and twisted to the right, and finished the Ryote dori judo move with an armlock and wrist lock forcing the intruder to submit or have her arm broken. Before T'Challa had fully sunk into the armlock, with one last ditch effort, the intruder raised her left arm pointed it at T'Challa's chest and let out an electrical blast that lifted him off of the ground and flying back several feet causing him to knock over a seven foot Black Panther statue that was located near the side wall. Considering the urgency in which T'Challa dressed he wore only a black short sleeve shirt and sweat pants which meant that the electrical bolt had hit its target dead on without the buffer that his Black Panther habit normally afforded him.

As the intruder approached the semi-conscious T'Challa she was violently lifted into the air and thrown into the wall. She tried to speak but the pressure on her body was so intense that she barely managed to breath let alone form coherent words.

She was suddenly dropped to the floor then abruptly hoisted back into the air now encased in an electromagnetic field. She tried to manipulate the field and bend it to her own will. She concentrated and strained but couldn't alter its electrical state not even by a millimeter. She didn't understand she should have been able to have some measure of effect on the force field. She was trapped and knew immediately the creator of such a force field and her jailor.

"If you have hurt him I assure you that you won't live long enough to regret it," asserted Ororo angrily as she emerged fully from the chamber doorway. Ororo looked around to see the guards lying on the floor still suffering from their injuries men trained by the best military in the world and she looked back at the petite intruder before her and couldn't believe that such a little thing could have managed to best such men including her husband. Ororo glared at her not wanting to use mortal force but realizing that the intruder had the potential to inflict it herself if she gave her the opportunity which she most assuredly had no intention of so doing.

Quickly assessing her predicament the intruder knew that her mission had gone terribly awry and moved on to her contingency plan. Looking directly at Ororo she removed her black mask and waited for the inevitable response. Ororo simply stared at the intruder not knowing if what she was seeing was an illusion.

T'Challa struggled to his feet and saw that Ororo had captured the intruder. As he moved from behind the force field to get a better look at the person who had knocked the wind out of him he paused stunned mouth agape. He looked from the intruder to Ororo and back again. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and shook his head convinced that he must still be suffering from the electrical shock. He looked at them both again and the unbelievable image didn't change. T'Challa knew his eyes and mind weren't deceiving him and that he had felt an indescribable emotion take over him as he fought the intruder. Which he realized was the reason why he failed to fully respond to her assault. Looking at her now he began to understand why.

She said softly head downcast, "My name is Princess N'Dare Jean Iqadi T'Challa of Wakanda. I am the daughter of," she now looked squarely at Ororo and T'Challa, "President T'Challa of the United African Republic and Ororo N'Dare Iqadi T'Challa of Kenya." Still they said nothing. She proceeded, "I am from an alternate version of your Earth 616 and I am here to ask for your help." She now looked directly at Ororo and bowed as best she could in the force field and asserted humbly, "More specifically I came to seek your assistance in a most personal matter Queen Ororo. I know you have no reason to trust me but if I wanted to do your guards or husband serious harm I would have. I only wanted to speak to you and plead my case but my stealth skills clearly need much improvement as well as my diplomatic ones."

Ororo lowered the field and approached the young woman cautiously. As Ororo carefully examined the intruder she could now see that she was nothing more than a mere teenager not the face of the person who seemed capable of doing all that she had done this morning.

T'Challa observed the two women as they stood only a few feet apart. Both were transfixed observing the features of the other looking into a mirror that reflected both the past and the future. T'Challa could see the amazing resemblance. Princess N'Dare had blue eyes and white hair like Ororo. However, her hair was cut short similar to Shuri's hairstyle probably to better fit into the panther mask T'Challa surmised. She possessed a slim frame with long legs and high cheek bones. She was several inches shorter than Ororo but she was still growing and would clearly reach Ororo's height by the time she turned 21. The only true difference in their appearance was that Princess N'Dare was darker in complexion than Ororo the only obvious physical trait taken from her father again T'Challa surmised. It was also painfully obvious, as T'Challa rubbed his chest, that she inherited her mother's mutant powers. Remembering how hard she fought him in hand to hand combat he couldn't help but smile realizing that she had inherited more from her father than his bronzed complexion.

"You look so much like her," N'Dare said as she stared intensely at Ororo. "You are younger but the resemblance is uncanny. I truly didn't know what to expect when I came here but it is now obvious that I made the right decision."

Ororo stepped away from N'Dare feeling as if she was in the twilight zone or wishing she were. Gaining her composure Ororo finally asked, "Why did you go through all of this trouble? What is it that you think I can help you with that you would endanger your life and the life of others child?" N'Dare winced at the word _child_ remembering how her own mother would call her that when she was more than a little upset over one of her antics. The resemblance was almost too much for N'Dare to handle but she knew that her cause was greater than any emotional discomfort.

T'Challa interrupted and suggested that he call W'Kabi and have N'Dare escorted to the council chamber, have the guards taken to the palace infirmary, and he and Ororo shower, dress, and meet N'Dare in forty five minutes. They agreed and Ororo and T'Challa returned to their room in complete silence.

T'Challa was the one who finally broke the silence as they dressed. "She's amazing," beamed T'Challa. Ororo looked at him without answering. He continued undeterred by Ororo's silence, "She's everything I imagined our daughter would be if we ever had a child. She possesses the best of both of her parents and she is only 16 or 17. She is clearly a better hand to hand combatant than weather manipulator but that will come in time. I'm surprised I would have thought that the Ororo of her universe would have done a better job of training her."

"If she had," Ororo said grimly, "you would be dead and so would she and we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation right now."

T'Challa looked at Ororo shocked at her response. "You find nothing intriguing about N'Dare at all Ororo. I find that hard to believe. Are you not curious about her and her universe in the least?" asked T'Challa skeptically.

"I don't like her methods of operating. If her mission was one of peace and she wanted nothing more than to request my assistance she could have done so in a better fashion than she did. She is brash, rude, undisciplined, and cocky. She doesn't understand the extent of her mutant powers and while she may be advanced in her martial skills she could have permanently injured our guards," contended Ororo as she finished the final touches on her outfit.

T'Challa couldn't help laughing at his very annoyed wife and said, "You do realize that you just described the both of us at that age."

Ororo found no humor in T'Challa's statement. He pulled his humorless wife to him and said, "You are upset because you now realize what hell our teenage daughter will put us through and that you will have to be the one to rein her in. It's a faze Ororo she will grow out of it the same way we did. Besides she is beautiful and I would be honored to have a daughter like her one day."

Ororo looked into her husband's eyes and realized for the first time how much he wanted children and now had to admit that she wasn't sure if she did not after what happened to Kitty. She ignored her pessimistic thoughts and responded by saying, "There is no guarantee our timeline will mirror that of N'Dares'. As you well know there is a lot that can happen to alter any timeline including whatever it is she wishes me to help her with."

"You are concerned about her request?" asked T'Challa. Ororo nodded her head yes. "You have every right to be concerned. The last thing either one of us want to do is to distort someone else's timeline or have an adverse impact on an alternate universe or ours for that matter," agreed T'Challa. "Let's just hear her out then we can make an informed decision," suggested T'Challa. Ororo agreed and they walked out of their bedroom toward the council chamber.

Part 2

There were two guards placed on the outside of the council chamber and two on the inside of the room with W'Kabi and N'Dare. N'Dare sat at the long table head downcast ignoring the stares from the guards. The king and queen entered the room and acknowledged the guards and waved them to leave. W'Kabi however didn't budge from his spot. He looked at Ororo and back at the girl who had taken out six members of his elite Beta and Alpha squads. He wanted answers but from the look on Ororo's face he knew that his questions would have to wait. "The resemblance is eerie," thought W'Kabi as Ororo sat across from N'Dare. T'Challa whispered something in W'Kabi's ear and the man reluctantly left the room.

T'Challa sat next to Ororo and placed his left hand over her right. This movement had nothing to do with romance but an attempt to calm and reassure his wife. He didn't know what it was about mothers and daughters that caused such tension. While N'Dare was not Ororo's daughter their interaction with each other was no different than what he lived through when Shuri was a teenager and their mother was hearing none of her claims to "independence." "Oil and water," he thought. He sent a small prayer to the Panther God to grant him at least one boy to offset the inevitable abundance of estrogen he was sure would invade his home in a few short years.

Ororo's blue eyes looked across the table at N'Dare who still had her head downcast. "Raise your head child and look at me. You mustered the courage to come here and tempt fate do not dishonor yourself now by refusing to meet my eyes," asserted Ororo in a firm but also gentle tone. N'Dare raised her head and turned her own blue eyes toward Ororo who nodded slightly and said, "Better, now tell me."

N'Dare understood and knew that it was time for her to speak the full truth. She took a deep breath and spoke. "My father doesn't know I am here. In fact he forbade me to come." She looked from Ororo to T'Challa to gauge their reaction but there was none she could discern so she continued. "Two years ago my father was frequently called to school because my younger sister complained of fatigue and weakness. As the months passes it became more and more difficult for her to complete simple tasks without getting winded. When she started to lose weight and complain of joint pain my father realized that her condition was one that needed immediate medical attention. That was when she was diagnosed with leukemia."

"How old is your sister?" asked T'Challa now very concerned. "She is eight. In fact her birthday is on Valentine's Day," N'Dare said smiling as she thought about her sister then she frowned. "As you probably know leukemia can go undetected for years and most symptoms are ignored and ascribed to other conditions such as simple anemia. Luckily my father knew better and the physicians were able to detect it early through a blood test."

Ororo stood and walked to the window that overlooked the garden. She looked down to see the flowers wilting away in the heat of the morning sun and asked, "What type of treatment has she received thus far?"

"Radiation and chemotherapy," replied N'Dare. Wakanda's version is a lot better than what Westerners use but it is still painful. Father refused further treatment. He didn't like what it did to her."

Ororo continued to look at the dying flowers under the heat rays and as she turned her back to the window to retake her seat at the table a shower of rain descended on the garden.

"What do you request of me N'Dare?" asked Ororo as she sat back down. N'Dare looked at her realizing this was the first time she had used her name and the first time she had spoken to her in that tone. It was a tone she would recognize anywhere. One she hadn't heard in too long and one she didn't realize until this minute she had missed.

T'Challa already knew where this conversation was going but allowed N'Dare to proceed. It was her request to make and he knew that Ororo wouldn't deny her but it was still one mystery he had yet to completely solve. Although, if T'Challa was being truly honest with himself he would have admitted what he knew to be true but the thought of such a thing was too much for him to handle so he pushed the nagging thought into the deepest recesses of his mind and allowed N'Dare to continue.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant and we haven't been able to locate a compatible donor," N'Dare stated almost without emotion. She paused a moment looking toward the same window that Ororo had and said, "She's a mutant like myself which means her chances of finding an appropriate donor is nearly impossible. I'm not a match and father's tried growing or manipulating stem cells that he hoped would help her but he has been unsuccessful. I found a file on you on father's desk and realized that you were my sister's best and possibly last chance." This time there was much emotion in her face and voice. She tried her best to hide it but it was there under her thin veil of courage and pride.

Ororo instinctively reached across the table and took N'Dare's hand in hers and gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over N'Dare's hand. They sat like that for a few minutes until N'Dare had composed herself enough to continue.

Ororo spoke softly this time and wondered, "If you think that I am a match then surely your mother would be a much better candidate that I."

T'Challa's throat tightened and his head started to throb. The thought he had fought so hard to ignore was rushing back to him at an alarming speed and knocking hard against the frontal lobe. He rubbed his temple awaiting the inevitable when N'Dare said in almost a whisper, "She died three years ago."

T'Challa's heart stopped for just a minute as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into their horrible place. A puzzle he had already put together but refused to acknowledge the final product.

Ororo sat in complete silence as the light rain turned into a heavy downpour. T'Challa looked at the women, Ororo still holding N'Dare's hand and N'Dare just sitting there like a statue. He looked outside and didn't know whether his wife was causing the weather disturbance or their young guest.

Ororo finally turned to T'Challa and her face said it all. He knew that she would go with N'Dare to her universe and do all in her power to help the sick child. He however had no intention of allowing her to go by herself. While he detected no deception in N'Dare he knew nothing of her universe or whether Ororo would be safe there. In addition, he didn't know the circumstances of N'Dare's mother's death and now seemed like a poor time to enquire. He decided to wait and figure the rest out once they got there and he spoke with her father.

Ororo walked to the other side of the table and sat next to N'Dare. Ororo placed her hand on N'Dare's shoulder and said, "I know the pain of losing a mother and I am deeply sorry that you had to experience the same fate at such a pivotal age in your development." Ororo moved her hand from N'Dare's shoulder to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear and continued, "Your mother would be very proud of what you did here today. You risked everything, even a father's wrath, for the love of your sister. There is no greater respect that you pay her than your unselfish journey here and I will do no less."

With that Ororo stood and walked back to stand next to T'Challa. He took her hand in his and she looked into his deep brown eyes and knew that he supported her decision. T'Challa turned to a still stunned N'Dare and said, "I assume you have a way of transporting us to your universe." She shook her head acknowledging his words but still reeling from the feelings that Ororo had stirred in her. She hadn't felt that way since her mother died when she was just coming into her powers at thirteen and now there was this universe's Ororo who was so like her mother not only in body but in spirit. Relieved that she had made the right decision she stood, looked at the man who was a dead ringer for her father and said, "I assume you need time to make all the necessary preparations for your departure your highness."

T'Challa couldn't help smiling at this young woman. She continued to amaze him and he appreciated her foresight and sound judgment. "Yes but it won't take but a couple of hours and we can be on our way," replied T'Challa. Ororo and T'Challa left N'Dare in the council chamber with her thoughts.

Ororo had taken no more than three steps when T'Challa pulled her back to him and asked, "Are you sure?" She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and replied, "I am as long as you are with me." "I am always with you," T'Challa assured her, "Till deat," he paused realizing that considering what happened to N'Dare's mother he might be tempting fate. Instead he kissed and hugged his wife hoping that they were indeed making the right decision and that they weren't walking willingly into a dangerous situation. Then he remembered N'Dare as she spoke of her family and knew she hadn't lied to them. His heart filled with compassion for the girl and he knew that it was a risk that they had to take.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Presidential Mansion, Kenya 2029

Part 1

N'Dare teleported her two guests to her home in the time that it would take someone to blink. The panther teleporter device was an invention of her fathers that she hadn't mastered let alone asked to use. Add this to her long list of things her father told her not to do, touch, or go near and she had made it on Santa's naughty list four times over. Not that Wakandans celebrated Christmas but if they did she was sure to receive a lump of coal in her stocking come Christmas morning.

The trio found themselves in a large room with books lining every wall except for the back one from ceiling to the floor. T'Challa looked around and realized he was standing in a room similar to his own study. He carefully surveyed a few of the books and recognized many of them right away such as the _History of Wakanda_ and _Black Panther Rites and Rituals_.

"Stay here," N'Dare said in a whisper. "I need to go and speak with my father first before I can bring the two of you before him."

Ororo gave N'Dare a stern look and said, "He won't be pleased with you. I assume that you have given him many opportunities to not be pleased with you."

Before N'Dare could answer Ororo turned away and rejoined T'Challa who was now looking at the multitude of awards and honors lining the back wall of the study. They all were for the Ororo of that universe for her many acts of humanitarianism in not only Africa but throughout the world on behalf of the poor, sick, and disenfranchised.

N'Dare gulped a little unsteady wondering how a woman she met only a few hours ago could know her so well. She didn't expect this reaction when she cooked up this plan with her brother a week ago. She thought it would be simple-find Queen Ororo, convince her to return, and save Ashake. All of the mistakes she had made started to permeate every sector of her mind that they threatened to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath and realized that the worst was yet to come for she still had to tell her father of her actions and as Ororo so accurately stated, "He would not be pleased."

N'Dare turned the door knob to leave and ran face first into her father's chest. She looked up at him then around him to see her twin brother T'Chaka David standing there surprised. "I tried to keep him occupied like we planned but he left an important document and had to come back for it," T'Chaka blurted out without thinking.

"What are you talking about T'Chaka and where have you been all morning N'Dare?" President T'Challa asked not truly wanting to know what the two of them had gotten into this time. He attempted to walk in the room but was blocked by his daughter who had yet to move from her spot in front of him. "Are you going to step aside N'Dare or am I going to have to pick you up and move you myself?" asked President T'Challa looking down at his daughter with a very deliberate and agitated frown on his face.

N'Dare quietly stepped aside and allowed her father full entrance to his study. He took only four steps into the room when he saw them standing behind his desk. President T'Challa quickly turned his gaze back to N'Dare and T'Chaka who by this time was standing next to his co-conspirator. Furious at his children's deception he turned back to T'Challa and Ororo and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again still no sound. All he could do was stare at them, more specifically at her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence President T'Challa finally turned to his children and asked through gritted teeth, **"What did you do?"**

T'Chaka stepped forward with all the courage of a black panther, walked past his father and straight up to Ororo. He bowed to her and said, "Thank you for coming Queen Ororo. I knew you wouldn't let us down."

Ororo looked at the young man who stood before her and all she could see was the T'Challa she knew as a child. His voice, build, quiet but strong demeanor was all T'Challa. She started to reach for him but stilled her hand.

T'Challa was impressed with the young man as well but knew that President T'Challa wasn't happy with either of his children right now and he honestly couldn't blame him. The five of them stood there in an awkward silence for several more minutes.

"The two of you go check on your sister and leave the adults to handle what you have created," President T'Challa stated forcefully without raising his voice one octive. For once N'Dare and T'Chaka obeyed their father and went to check on Ashake.

"I'm sorry for their behavior. They haven't been the same since," he trailed off letting the sentence die in the air. "I will transport you back to your time immediately," he continued and started looking for his transporter device. He stopped himself in mid search and said shaking his head, "She still has it doesn't she?"

"Yes," answered T'Challa. "However, we do not wish to leave just yet. We have the time besides we made N'Dare a promise and have no intention of breaking it because of discomfort."

"N'Dare told us of her sister's medical condition and we would like to help. She is your daughter of course and the ultimate decision is yours to make," Ororo quietly asserted.

Upon hearing her voice President T'Challa simply stared at Ororo. He knew he should respond or at least look away but his body refused all of his commands to do so. His staring was now beyond impolite yet he could not will his eyes away from the image before him.

T'Challa stepped between his wife and the president and said firmly, "May we see the child Mr. President?"

Finally shaken out of his revere President T'Challa walked to his desk and sat. "I don't know if that is a good idea. It may disturb her to see you," exclaimed the president gesturing towards Ororo.

"The last thing I want to do is confuse the child with my likeness of her mother," replied Ororo. "N'Dare told us of her death."

"What did she tell you?" asked President T'Challa a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Just that she died three years ago," answered T'Challa now a bit wary of the president and the events surrounding his wife's death. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea," thought T'Challa but he decided to keep his concerns to himself until he had more to go on than a gut feeling.

"If we can't see the child right now perhaps you can have your physicians test me to check for compatibility. We should at least know whether I am a suitable candidate or not," suggested Ororo.

"I've tried everything to help her but short of a bone marrow transplant," President T'Challa stopped and looked at his hands that had balled into fists as he struck the mahogany table. "I know that the twins only did what they thought was right but children don't know as much as they think they do. She should not have brought you here but…."

"But now that we are," interjected Ororo, "allow us to help you help your daughter."

President T'Challa looked deeply into Ororo's blue eyes and again found himself staring unable to speak.

Ororo looked at President T'Challa then back at her husband who was now very annoyed with the way the president kept gazing at his wife. Ororo observed that while the president was at least 20 years older than T'Challa and had patches of gray around his temples they were in fact a mirror image of each other as she assumed she was to his wife; thus, she took no offense to his reaction to her.

Now very uncomfortable with the looks passing between his wife and the president, T'Challa said, "Tell us about the bone marrow transplant."

President T'Challa finally pulled his eyes from Ororo, sat up straight in his chair and proceeded to tell the couple all that he knew of the procedure.

"The bone marrow harvest normally takes place in a hospital operating room, usually under general anesthesia but we have a very advanced and fully functioning medical facility on site that can be used. That is where Ashake has been staying. It has been a lot easier for her being here in her home than at a cold hospital." He paused and looked briefly at a picture of his family on his desk. "Happier times," he thought to himself as he stroked the smiling faces in the frame with his index finger.

After his brief emotional lapse he continued. "It involves little risk and minimal discomfort. While the patient is under anesthesia, a needle is inserted into the cavity of the rear hip bone or "iliac crest" where a large quantity of bone marrow is located. The bone marrow a thick, red liquid - is extracted with a needle and syringe. Several skin punctures on each hip and multiple bone punctures are usually required to extract the requisite amount of bone marrow. There are no surgical incisions or stitches involved - only skin punctures where the needle was inserted." He emphasized the last sentence for Ororo's benefit.

"The amount of bone marrow harvested depends on the size of the patient and the concentration of bone marrow cells in the donor's blood. Usually one to two quarts of marrow and blood are harvested. While this may sound like a lot Ororo it really only represents about 2% of a person's bone marrow, which the body replaces in four weeks."

He paused contemplating whether he should even be considering doing this. Noticing his apprehension, Ororo put her hand over the presidents and bid him to continue which he did.

"When the anesthesia wears off, you may feel some discomfort at the harvest site. The pain will be similar to that associated with a hard fall on the ice and can usually be controlled with Tylenol. The doctors will be able to discharge you after an overnight stay and you can fully resume normal activities in a few days."

Once he finished President T'Challa let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Ororo unconsciously held onto the president's hand until she felt T'Challa's hand on her shoulder. She abruptly released it and stepped back to stand beside her husband.

"I would like to speak to the physicians who have been treating your daughter and the ones who will be performing the surgery," T'Challa said in an obviously annoyed tone, "assuming that Ororo is indeed a match."

"She is," contended President T'Challa.

"How do you know?" retorted T'Challa quickly.

"I mean….I hope she is," the president responded defensively rising to his feet.

Gesturing towards the door, "You can speak with them now and we can have Ororo tested while you do so."

Ororo and T'Challa agreed and the three of them walked out of the study towards the infirmary.

Part 2

They came to a room with a one-sided window. President T'Challa waved T'Challa and Ororo forward. Inside the room the couple saw N'Dare and T'Chaka sitting on a bed laughing and talking to their younger sister. Ashake the youngest of the siblings looked exactly like Ororo at that age. Looking at Ashake flanked by her brother and sister, Ororo realized that Ashake loss her mother at nearly the same age as she had loss her parents. This brought deep grief and sadness to Ororo who couldn't bear to look upon the child and silently walked away from the window.

Sensing her inner turmoil President T'Challa followed Ororo and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was T'Challa she allowed the president to quietly comfort her as he ran his hands over her shoulders. Needing to feel the warmth of his embrace Ororo turned to find not T'Challa but the president standing before her. She stepped away quickly only to catch T'Challa's eyes glaring at them both.

Fist clenched T'Challa started to walk towards the president only to be interrupted by a very confused doctor who looked at T'Challa then down the hall at the president. The doctor finally saw Ororo and almost collapsed as if he had seen a ghost. He started to speak but was quickly silenced by the president who said, "This is Queen Ororo and King T'Challa. They are from an alternate universe and are here to help Ashake." The doctor's confusion grew and was apparent to all but he quickly regained his composure.

"Queen Ororo may be a viable donor for Ashake and I need her tested," continued President T'Challa. I need you to explain the procedure to them and answer any questions they may have."

The doctor shook his head and gestured towards his office. He explained the procedure to Ororo and T'Challa while the president stepped out to have a few fatherly words with N'Dare and T'Chaka.

"You may be able to donate your bone marrow stem cells if you're in good health and I determine that you're a match for Ashake. I will compare the characteristics of the stem cells in your bone marrow to those of the child to see if the proteins in your cells are similar. A close match increases the chances that Ashake's body will accept your bone marrow cells. I can test your stem cells by examining a small sample of your blood.

If your bone marrow appears to be a suitable match, you'll undergo an examination to ensure that your bone marrow can be transplanted. I will want to rule out any genetic or infectious diseases you might have, since these can be passed on to the bone marrow recipient."

The doctor finally paused allowing Ororo and T'Challa time to absorb all that he had said. After a couple of minutes he continued. "I must ask you a few questions about your general health and your family health history to determine whether bone marrow donation will be safe for you."

"I understand. You may ask whatever you need to ensure that I am the best suited to help Ashake," responded Ororo.

For the next few hours T'Challa watched and listened as his wife answered question after question and was poked and prodded by at least three different doctors. She didn't seem to mind but his patience was running thin. Something was nagging him that he couldn't place his finger on and he needed to get out of that room and do some investigating.

Just as he was about to slip out of the room President T'Challa entered. "How is everything going in here Doctor Somide?" asked the president.

"Good, we are just finishing up here," answered the doctor smiling at Ororo. "I wish all of my patients were as cooperative as the queen here. She reminds me so much of…"

Looks from the president and the other two doctors flew his way and he stopped mid sentence.

Again T'Challa observed the odd interplay and knew more was going on here than he or Ororo knew. Seizing the moment T'Challa said, "It has been a long day and Ororo should get a couple of hours of rest before we proceed with any more tests or questions."

"Of course King T'Challa," replied the president apologetically, "how thoughtless of me. I will have the twins escort you to a guest room. That is the least they can do after dragging you both here."

Ororo smiled at T'Challa thankful for his thoughtfulness. She was indeed tired and wanted nothing more than to rest. She knew she would need all of her strength if the test proved her to be a match.

Without complaint the twins took the couple to the guest room that was adjacent to the master bedroom. T'Chaka took the opportunity to talk incessantly to Ororo who was more than happy to oblige him. He was extremely bright and T'Challa took a deep interest in him immediately. As he talked with T'Chaka she saw that same smile on his face that he had as he spoke glowingly of N'Dare. She knew that when they returned home they would have to have a serious conversation about having children. As they reached the door her thoughts strayed to President T'Challa. The thought of losing a child is more than she knew she could bear and the president not only had to manage that but the death of his wife as well. She shuddered at how he was able to hold it all together.

"Outside of your conversation with T'Chaka, you have been pretty quiet," stated Ororo as she took her shoes off and sat on the bed. "I know that quiet or should I say brooding."

T'Challa raised his eyebrows at his wife's choice of words "She knows me too well," he thought to himself as he settled down next to her. "We are missing something Ororo and you know how I hate to be left in the dark." He paused wondering whether he should continue.

Ororo placed her hand on T'Challa's cheek and gently ran it from his ear to his jaw line and said in a soothing tone, "Tell me what has you so upset beloved."

T'Challa leaned into his wife's touch then pulled her into a tight embrace. He whispered in her ear, "Not until I have more information dear. I don't want to needlessly upset you over what may be my imagination working overtime." He continued to hold her tight feeling an overwhelming need to never let her go lest she be lost to him forever.

Sensing his pain Ororo kissed his cheek and said reassuringly, "I love you and I will never leave you alone."

Forcing himself to break the embrace T'Challa pulled Ororo's legs onto the bed, covered her with a throw cover, and bid her to take a nap. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then slipped out of the room in search of evidence to hopefully prove him wrong.

T'Challa worked his way back to the study. Earlier he noticed a computer on the desk and hoped that the president hadn't removed it. To his good fortune the computer was in the same place he had seen it earlier. He looked around the darkened room and realized that no one had been in the room since they left earlier. He settled down in the president's chair and two hours later he had read all he needed to read. He couldn't bear to read anymore and took the long walk back to the guest room.

T'Challa entered the room to see Ororo sleeping peacefully on the bed. In spite of the darkness of the room, his night vision allowed him to see her form perfectly. "She's so beautiful," he thought as he cautiously approached the bed. Not wanting to wake her but feeling an indescribable need to be near her T'Challa knelt down beside the bed. She stirred and he quickly rose preparing to leave. Before he could step out of her reach she grabbed his hand, sat up, and pulled him down to her.

"Where are you going?" Ororo asked sleepily. Before T'Challa could answer she kissed him on the lips. She pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and said, "I'll leave so you can get more rest."

"I am rested enough," responded Ororo as she trailed her tongue down T'Challa's neck. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again but his words were swallowed back down as Ororo stuck her tongue in his mouth exploring it and making her intentions known. T'Challa tensed for a second more then gave into his desire. He kissed her deeply and passionately in return as his hands started to roam her body. She moaned in response to his caresses and said, "We can finish what we started this morning before N'Dare interrupted us."

T'Challa continued to kiss Ororo and moaned into her mouth, "She's always had an amazing knack for being in the right place at the wrong time."

"What?" asked Ororo breathless but her question was forgotten when T'Challa slipped his hand under her shirt and started to massage her breast.

"You feel so good Ororo. I've missed you so much beloved. I love you more than you could possibly know"

"I love you too T'Challa. I always will," responded Ororo as she slid her hands up T'Challa's right thigh to the belt buckle on his pants.

T'Challa quickly stopped her hand and held it in his.

"What's wrong dear? I thought you wanted this as much as I do, questioned Ororo.

"I do but I can't do this. It's not right." T'Challa shook his head and let out a deep painful groan as unshed tears filled his eyes. "I've missed you so much Ororo. I've been so lonely without you."

Ororo pulled back slightly and asked, "What are you talking about T'Challa? You tucked me in only a couple of hours ago. Didn't you?"

T'Challa said nothing and it was this silence that spoke volumes to Ororo. She screamed and pushed him away from her. She scrambled to the other side of the bed and yelled, "Lights."

"I'm so sorry Ororo I didn't mean… I couldn't help… Please let me explain…"

She cut him off, "Get out! Get the hell out!"

T'Challa ran into the room took in the scene and his wife's horrified expression and attacked President T'Challa.

He leapt at him and tackled the president to the floor in one smooth but aggressive motion. He punched him squarely in the face and upper body several times before the president blocked the onslaught of fists. The president may have been 20 years T'Challa's senior but he was far from defenseless. They tussled on the floor blocking and counterattacking until T'Challa's youth won the day. He subdued the president in an arm bar before releasing him to check on his wife who was now standing by the bed in a state of total shock.

"I didn't know. I didn't know. I thought he was you," Ororo kept repeating as T'Challa got closer.

"It's not your fault beloved," T'Challa said pulling his wife into a reassuring embrace.

"It is, I should have been able to tell the difference," she said crying. "What kind of wife doesn't know the touch and feel of her own husband," she sobbed into his chest.

T'Challa pulled her face up to his and said, "Kiss me."

She gave him a questioning look and he said, "Trust me dear and just kiss me."

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Not like that Ororo, a real kiss."

He pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss and refused to allow her to move until she understood. She finally stepped away and looked at President T'Challa who was now standing near the bedroom door and then back at T'Challa. He could see that she now knew the truth.

Taking her face in both of his hands he said, "You did nothing wrong Ororo. You didn't betray me. You can't betray me with your own husband."

She looked toward the president again and said in a solemn voice, "We are not in an alternate universe are we?"

He shook his head _no_. "You are twenty years into your future. N'Dare found your medical file on my desk and jumped to an erroneous conclusion," answered President T'Challa in a regretful tone.

"And you allowed her to continue to believe a falsehood," hissed T'Challa.

"I had no choice. Once she gets her head wrapped around something she won't let it go. I never thought she and her brother would go this far," contended President T'Challa. "Once you two were here I couldn't tell any of you the truth. Can you imagine how the children would feel if they knew who they really brought here to help their sister. They couldn't handle it. I can barely handle it," he said as tears flowed uninhibited down his cheek.

Ororo slumped to the floor realizing the depth and truth of his words. She and T'Challa would have three beautiful children and she would die leaving them alone the same way her parents left her. She pulled her legs to her chest, placed her head on her knees, and cried like she hadn't since that fateful day when she was six.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

Presidential Manson, Kenya 2029

"I gave her a very mild sedative that will help calm her and allow her to rest comfortably for the next couple of hours," Dr. Somide informed T'Challa and the president. "Let me know if I can be of further use." The doctor left President T'Challa's office relieved to have safely survived being in the same room with the two men.

Both men stood on opposite sides of the study in absolute silence neither one ready to broach the subject of Ororo or what happened in the guest room between her and the president. The more T'Challa thought about what could have happened between the two of them the angrier he became. Every muscle in his body tensed at the idea and his hands balled into two strong fists aching to release his fury on the president. Then he remembered that twenty years from his time he would be the very man who now stood fifteen feet from him head downcast in morbid shame and regret.

"How can I turn into him?" T'Challa thought to himself as he continued to observe the president who was now sitting behind his desk. "I don't want to end up like that; so sad and lonely."

"So much has changed since she died." The president's low voice wafted through the room and interrupted T'Challa's own thoughts. "There is no excuse for what I did. I can't forgive myself so I won't ask for yours or hers." He paused and bit back tears that were beginning to form at the base of his eyes. "I tried the best I could to be there for the children. I remember when my father died how painful and confusing a time it had been for me and I wanted to spare them. But no matter how much we want to protect our children there is no shield of protection from the loss of a parent."

T'Challa softened and sat down on the sofa. He understood exactly what the president was trying to say. One of his greatest fears was that something would happen to him or Ororo on one of their missions. It was a risk they willingly took for the greater good but they had no children and children change everything.

"Ororo's death has left a void in the children's hearts. T'Chaka was so gregarious. He and Ororo would go on long walks and he would talk her until she felt like her ears would fall off. She never minded though even when he was a toddler. She would simply smile and listen to whatever was on his young mind."

T'Challa smiled thinking back to how talkative T'Chaka had been when he and N'Dare escorted them to the guest room. He remembered how quiet and reserved he had been when he first saw him in the study and was amazed how quickly he warmed up to Ororo.

"Since her death he barely talks to anyone outside of his sisters and that is even limited. He spends too much time alone studying and training and N'Dare is the only one who can have any hope of bringing him out of his self-imposed solitude." President T'Challa raised his head to look at T'Challa and said, "He is my only son and he won't allow me to penetrate the wall he has erected around his heart. Truthfully, I don't even know how to begin to help him with his pain when I haven't even dealt with my own." President T'Challa sank back into his chair in seeming defeat.

T'Challa moved from the sofa to sit in a chair near the president's desk and attempted to offer a few words of comfort. "You have wonderful children Mr. President and don't tell me that they are simply their mother's children. It is obvious that they love and respect you a great deal. It is clear that you have trained N'Dare well and T'Chaka is nothing short of a genius and while I haven't met Ashake yet I'm sure she is just as special."

Shocked by his kind words the president smiled and nodded a thank you.

"However, that doesn't mean that they should have to live without a mother. They need a mother the same way we needed a father growing up and I am unwilling to allow this to happen," argued T'Challa.

"Whatever you are talking about has already happened," responded the president.

Ignoring the president T'Challa said, "I spent two hours reading about the Ororo of this time on your computer and I have a few questions about her last few days. We need to talk."

For the next hour President T'Challa answered all of T'Challa's questions. He told him of Ororo's efforts in Africa and how it had ballooned into a movement for national unity. With the exception of Wakanda the other African nations wanted to create a republic governed by a president and other elected national leaders representing all parts of the continent.

"It was truly a poor people's movement as Dr. King had once said. Ororo advocated for self-determination and community development. She fought to oust warlords and corrupt dictators and presidents. She also fought to free Africa from the shackles of multinational corporations and gain them fair and equal treatment in international organizations like the United Nations. She didn't start out to create an African republic but her efforts snowballed and people called for it. They understood that in order for them to not only survive but thrive into the next millennium they had to unite and exert a combined will against so many things that have plagued the continent since the Trans Atlantic Slave Trade."

"What happened?" asked T'Challa once the president had taken a break in his story.

"The very warlords she had helped to oust decided to run in the presidential election. Everyone knew that if any one of them were elected that Africa would truly turn into the 'dark continent' that it is often touted as. People begged Ororo to run but she declined. She said that her efforts were not about personal selfish gains but about helping people who otherwise who be ignored and forgotten. The movement suffered because people feared reprisal from the warlords which started to give them a footing back into Africa that they hadn't known in five years."

"She changed her mind," T'Challa said interrupting.

"Yes. Against her better judgment she ran and the opinion polls had her in the lead. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that once she entered the race she would become the first president of the United African Republic."

"That is until she died," interrupted T'Challa again who was now inclined to believe that there was more to her death than a simple car accident.

"Yes." The president looked away. He hadn't talked about his wife to anyone in so long and to his surprise his emotions were just as raw and deep as ever.

"People were so saddened by the news of her death. I can't begin to tell you the number of people who flocked to the borders of Wakanda to pay their respects or sent flowers, gifts, cards, and toys for the children. The entire continent mourned her death as well as people around the world. She had helped so many people and they felt the loss and showed it at the polls. A record number of people went to the polls on Election Day and voted their conscious. Millions of people wrote me in as their candidate of choice as a show of support for Ororo and her dream. That is how I became president instead of her. I gave up my crown to fulfill her dream and honor her legacy. I could not deny the position no matter how upset it made my council. Shuri is a fine Black Panther and she has her husband Nezhno by her side for support and additional protection."

T'Challa raised his eyebrow at this bit of future news but decided to let it go in light of the other more important information he had just obtained.

"Do you think the car crash was truly an accident?" asked T'Challa now sliding his chair up to the desk.

"I don't know. The weeks after the crash were so emotionally draining and hectic that I didn't have time to really think about anything else beyond getting the children through from one day to the next. It was an awful time and if it hadn't been for Shuri and Nezhno's help I don't know what I would have done. I tried looking at the evidence objectively but I couldn't. Shuri and Nezhno investigated but no one knew anything. They uncovered the existence of a plot to ensure that Ororo wouldn't win the election but their investigation stalled. It took all of Nezhno's training not to hold those warlords by their ankles over a cliff and make them talk."

President T'Challa wrenched his hands at the thought. "He really loved her. She was not only his mentor but a big sister to him. After the incident with the Shadow King they became quite close and she even served as Shuri's Matron of Honor at their wedding. They both took her death very hard and have done everything to help the children cope with the loss."

"Do you still have the files?" asked T'Challa.

"Of course there stored in an electronic file in Wakanda. However, it is not safe to transfer them here using the presidential computers. The spyware we use here is not as safe as the ones created for Wakandan use. While I may be the former leader of Wakanda and still have full access to its resources I never use such knowledge or access for presidential business. That would be a violation of their sovereignty and a conflict of interest. During the movement for national unity Wakanda abstained preferring to maintain their long history of independence and isolation. I have to respect that choice and their intellectual property. We will have to go there if we want the files."

"I'll go," piped a low but strong voice from the doorway.

The two men turned to see T'Chaka standing there in full Black Panther habit sans the mask.

Before either one of them could object T'Chaka continued, "Even by plane we are over three hours from Wakanda. I can be back in less than one."

T'Challa looked at the boy puzzled by his statement.

Catching the look T'Chaka explained. "While mother couldn't pass on her weather manipulating mutant abilities to me like she did to N'Dare and Ashake because I'm male her DNA mixed with fathers gave me other abilities."

Now very curious T'Challa asked, "Like what?"

"Think about all the ways the heart shaped herb enhanced our natural human abilities, increased speed and strength, heightened hearing, smell, sight, and taste and now triple it," responded President T'Challa proudly. "He can also communicate with his sisters telepathically."

T'Challa turned back to the young man. "You are a telepath as well."

"Not exactly, I can only speak with my sisters and even with them the range is limited to a few hundred feet." T'Chaka paused for a moment clearly holding something back from the two men. "I…I could also communicate with mother. It wasn't as strong with her as with my sisters but if I concentrated hard and long enough I could do it or I could at least sense her presence." He paused again as he moved further into the room.

"I've been trying to communicate with her for the last three years."

President T'Challa went to open his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He realized that this was the first time in three years that his son had talked openly to him about his mother and he wasn't about to interrupt the moment.

T'Chaka sat down on the sofa arms on his legs head hung low. "I would sit in my room for hours trying to connect with her essence. Sometimes I would feel so close then she would disappear in to the darkness of my mind."

President T'Challa moved to sit next to his son giving him a silent prayer to proceed.

"I had almost given up hope of ever feeling her spirit again until today." T'Chaka looked from one man to the other and said in a tear filled voice, "I know the woman who rests in our guest room is my mother as sure as I know that I am your son," pointing at T'Challa. "Her essence speaks to me and N'Dare. We all feel it and now she slumbers in a presidential home that was meant for her. "

Standing with renewed strength and confidence T'Chaka boldly asserted, "I will go to Wakanda and retrieve the data files. Whatever the two of you have planned to save mother from that dreadful car accident count N'Dare and me in.

Before the men could respond T'Chaka was gone as quickly and quietly as he had entered.

The men looked at each other and said in unison, "We need to get the panther teleporter device from N'Dare."


	5. Chapter 5: Confirmation

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 5: Confirmation**

Presidential Mansion Kenya, 2029

"Perhaps I should retrieve the transporter device from N'Dare and you go and check on Ororo," suggested the president. "That way I can have a talk with my daughter about her mother and you can speak with Ororo about our intentions. She won't like it though."

"I know," sighed T'Challa. "She will never agree to us risking our lives to save hers and when she realizes the children will be accompanying us," he paused "she will dislike the plan even more."

"Then you will have to talk her into it."

T'Challa gave the president a questioning and doubtful look.

Chuckling in understanding, "Well perhaps you won't be able to talk her into it but you may be able to explain why we are willing to go to such great lengths to make sure that her future self isn't murdered by a bunch of warlord cowards." President T'Challa looked away from his younger self and continued in a regretful tone. "I should have done this a long time ago but I couldn't risk traveling back in time to save her at the risk of endangering myself. I would have given my life to save my wife but if something happened to me as well and the children were left without either parents," he paused took a deep breath and ran a stressful hand through his hair, "she would never want such a thing and I couldn't bring myself to risk the life of anyone else on such a mission." Frustrated and hurt the president struck the wall several times with his fists leaving crater size holes where his knuckles had been.

T'Challa just looked on giving the president room to struggle with his unresolved pain and guilt. He would like to think that he would have made a different choice but after having met his future children T'Challa knew otherwise. And like the president he knew Ororo would never want him to jeopardize his life for hers if there was the slightest possibility that their children would be orphans. Now he and the president were about to do exactly that, worse even for T'Chaka and N'Dare would be in tow. There was no way that they could leave them behind or not go themselves. T'Challa like the president knew that the twins would use the transporter device to attempt a rescue of their mother with or without their father's help. At least this way, thought T'Challa, he and the president could protect them. He only hoped that Ororo would see it this way.

T'Challa entered the guest room to find Ororo not in the bed where he had left her but instead standing on the balcony deep in thought. She didn't hear or sense his presence until he wrapped his arms around her small but firm waist. He held her tight for several minutes forehead placed in the crook of her neck taking in her natural warmth and delicate frankincense scent. Before T'Challa could speak Ororo asked, "When will you and the president leave?"

T'Challa pulled her closer, tenderly kissed her neck and answered, "As soon as T'Chaka gets back from Wakanda and we have an opportunity to review the files and establish a plan of action."

Ororo turned in his arms with a knowing but worried look on her face. "The children are going with you." It was a statement not a question. "Is there no other way T'Challa?"

He shook his head in the negative. "If we don't take them they will find a way there themselves. If they had known that the transporter device was limited to time travel and not space travel they would have attempted this a long time ago. We should all consider ourselves fortunate that they didn't understand the actual purpose of the device."

Ororo leaned against her husband's strong chest for support. "I don't like this in the least beloved but I know that nothing I say will dissuade any of you."

She pulled herself up to her full height, looked T'Challa in his dark brown eyes and took on a very serious tone. "You must protect them dear and bring them all home safely; otherwise, I…," her voiced trembled with emotion. "Otherwise the guilt I will feel will be unbearable." She strained to say the last sentence resting her head on T'Challa's right shoulder. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or the children because of me. One person isn't worth the risk you are about to undertake," she whispered.

"If that one person is you then it is worth all the risk beloved," T'Challa stated full of love and sincerity. "I know you disagree but I also know for all your protest you would do the same without a moment of hesitation. It is our decision to make Ororo and we have made it."

T'Challa continued to hold his wife in a loving embrace gently stroking her hair and reassuring her and him that all would be fine.

"May I go see her?" asked N'Dare excitedly after her father confirmed what she thought to be true about the woman in her guest room. "Calm down N'Dare," suggested the president, "she only just learned the news a couple of hours ago and need time to absorb it all."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind just a little talk. I promise not to take up too much of her time. Please Baba." N'Dare paused giving her father that puppy dog face that she perfected when she was all of ten months old. Her face had the power to turn the fierce Black Panther into nothing more than a house broken calico cat. He huffed in defeat as he'd done so many times before remembering how Ororo had never fallen prey to such an obvious form of child manipulation.

When T'Chaka returned he and his fathers re-convened in the presidential study to read the files and to outline their mission and contingency plans; while, N'Dare went to visit her mother who was now taking a walk in the garden surrounding the presidential compound.

"Baba had the designers construct this garden. He thought you would like it and it reminded him of you. He had them plant all your favorite flowers and plants," N'Dare offered as she approached Ororo.

"It is a beautiful garden indeed," responded Ororo as she turned to knowingly face her daughter for the first time.

N'Dare looked upon her mother now not knowing quite what to say. She nervously played with the hem of her shirt and shifted her weight from one leg to the other in an uneasy gesture. With deep understanding and love that seemed to come from the wind that was now blowing warmly around them Ororo pulled her daughter into an embrace and said softly, "I am sorry I left you when you needed me the most. I would very much like to have a second chance with you to teach you all the things that my mother couldn't teach me."

Ororo held N'Dare the only way a mother could as three years of tears flowed freely from the teenager's eyes. By the time she opened them they were floating thousands of feet above the presidential compound.

"I think I have something," stated T'Challa confidently. T'Chaka and the president huddled closer to the king. "There are records that the five warlords that Ororo helped to oust traveled to Cape Town, South Africa and stayed at the same hotel within days of each other. They each only stayed two days but on the last day they all withdrew $500,000 from The First Bank of Cape Town from their personal offshore accounts."

"That's a lot of money for a two day stay in some mediocre South African hotel," quipped T'Chaka sarcastically.

"It's a payoff," contended President T'Challa. "All of them being in the same place a month before Ororo's 'accident' is clearly no coincidence. Since they withdrew the money there is no way for us to track the transfer of funds."

"No there isn't but we could cross check their dates of arrival with the arrival of known criminals or meta-humans. If they withdrew the money they had to pay the fee in person meaning the assassin or assassins had to be in Cape Town at the same time as the warlords," argued T'Challa.

The three men nodded in agreement as T'Challa and the president set about hacking into Interpol, the CIA, the Russian Intelligence, MI16, and Mossad's databases.

"From your little display at the palace I take it that you haven't been practicing your weather manipulating skills the past three years."

N'Dare hung her head in shame realizing that she turned away from her mutant abilities when her mother wasn't there to guide her during the transition. It was her way of escaping the pain and the use of her powers served as a constant reminder of her mother and all that they would never do together or share.

"It is alright N'Dare I understand," stated Ororo soothingly. "When I came into my powers there was no one I could talk to about all of the changes my body was going through. I didn't understand that I was a mutant and for a long time I thought I was cursed or was out of favor with the gods. At one point I was even hailed as a goddess but that too was not who or what I truly was. It wasn't until I met Professor Xavier that I learned about mutants and how to control and use my powers. But it was your father N'Dare who taught me to trust myself and to have faith in my own strength of will. He accepted me for who I was when we were both too young to truly understand what the future would hold for us or the paths we would take."

Taking her daughter's hand and flying higher into the atmosphere Ororo said, "Tell me what you see."

"I see clouds and stars, and…"

"No!" Ororo quickly cut N'Dare off and her eyes turned from a pale blue to a bright white and she said once again, "Tell me what you see."

Understanding now taking hold of her young mind N'Dare closed her eyes then opened them again and saw the world in all its magnificent glory.

"Look with your eyes N 'Dare but feel with your body. Everything you need to know about the elemental world is written into your DNA you only need to accept the knowledge and use it respectfully and cautiously," explained Ororo.

Ororo created a light rain that fell only on N'Dare which elicited a smirk from the teenager who didn't appreciate her mother's none too subtle lesson on self-control and precision.

Ororo smiled and said, "Your turn."

N'Dare wanting to impress her mother inadvertently created a heavy downpour that drenched both of them. Now wet from head to toe the two women floated on air currents and to N'Dare's surprise Ororo let out the tiniest laugh as she took in their clothes soaked appearance.

Shaking her head in mock exasperation Ororo stopped the rain and created a warm breeze that dried them completely. "Concentrate and focus N'Dare. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment," tutored Ororo. "Envision what you want to happen and command the elements to obey. You are in control. You simply need to believe it."

Heeding her mother's advice N'Dare took a deep breath and took in her environment. She could see and feel the delicate balance of nature and could now perceive how the four elements worked in opposition to and in concert with each other. She envisioned her goal and commanded the elements to obey. When she opened her eyes a light snow fell around her mother and a smile touched her lips.

"Very good sweetheart you are a fast learner," commented Ororo proudly.

N'Dare felt a lump form in her throat but forced it back down. This was her dream that she thought would never come true once her mother passed into the spirit world. N'Dare was now even more determined to go into the past and rescue her mother no matter who stood in her way and Panther God help anyone who did thought N'Dare.

Touching N'Dare on her shoulder to bring her back from her daydream Ororo said, "Lesson two, lightning manipulation and control."

N'Dare smiled ready to receive her next lesson.

At the end of their exhaustive search King T'Challa and President T'Challa had cross referenced their list and found five overlapping criminal minds in Cape Town the same week as the warlords. "Any of them could be responsible for mother's death," asserted T'Chaka as he surveyed the lists. "But why would they hire five criminals when one would suffice and draw less attention to themselves?" pondered the young man aloud.

"Deniability," answered the president. "I bet none of the warlords actually know who killed Ororo."

T'Chaka looked at this father not understanding his point.

T'Challa gestured for the president to continue what he had already surmised himself.

"You see son each of those cowards working in concert with each other individually hired an assassin and set them on your mother's trail. Think of it as a scavenger hunt with your mother being the ultimate prize. The first one to complete the task reaps the reward," continued the president.

"Those sorry ass bastards," inflamed T'Chaka, "they were too afraid to face mother in a head up battle knowing full well she would kick their asses up one end of Cape Town and back down the other."

Surprised at T'Chaka's uncharacteristic outburst the president and the king simply looked at him mouth agape until he sat back down and calmed himself.

Continuing the conversation as if nothing had just happened, T'Challa explained, "the warlords probably pooled their money, put it in a safe place, and released it to the anonymous winner after the deed was done. This way they would ensure deniability. They would honestly have no idea who killed her and the money cannot be traced back to them."

Now with a full understanding of whom and what they were up against T'Chaka stood and asked, "When do we leave?"

Smiling at his son's courage if not his bravado the president asserted, "We need to iron out a few more details of our mission with N'Dare and Ororo, pack supplies, and then we can be on our way."

An hour later the quartet was prepared and ready to go. All wore vibranium weaved Black Panther habits which absorbs the kinetic force of impacts, rendering them bulletproof. The gloves they wore can generate energy daggers and house anti-metal claws that dissolve other metals on contact. Both T'Challas carried kimoyo cards that enables global communication, picks up satellite signals, and can block most radio transmissions. The soles of the boots they wore are thick vibranium alloy pads which can vibrate at various frequencies, allowing them to run up the sides of buildings, land soundlessly and without injury from a height of 50 feet, walk on water, or slice through metal. They were a frightening sight to behold and the five criminals they were about to confront had no idea what accepting the contract to assassinate the Queen of Wakanda and future President of the United African Republic meant for their own future well-being.

Ororo forced herself to see them off and said a small prayer to her Bright Lady to bring her family home safely.

Before departing T'Challa pulled Ororo onto a balcony located off of the presidential study. No words were exchanged none were needed. T'Challa twined his hands in his wife's hair and pulled her in close for a kiss. Ororo could feel the pounding of her husband's chest and the heat rising from him as he took her deeper into the kiss. The kiss spoke the words that their voices couldn't utter but their hearts knew all too well. T'Challa reluctantly broke the kiss and quietly walked back into the study and before Ororo could purse her lips to say goodbye they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Sentiments

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 6: Sentiments**

Presidential Mansion Kenya, 2029

**Part 1**

Ororo found herself gazing into the angelic face of her youngest daughter Ashake as she slept peacefully after being examined by Dr. Somide and eating dinner. She was small for an eight year old thought Ororo much like herself until she hit her growth spurt and was nothing but legs by the time she turned thirteen. Ororo let a stray tear fall from her eyes as she pondered all the pain that such a tiny sapling had gone through over the past three years. "Too young," Ororo whispered. "Too damn young to have suffered so."

While Ororo disagreed with the risk that T'Challa, the president, and the twins were taking she knew she would do anything go anywhere to spare Ashake even one day of pain or grief. Ororo moved a comfortable chair from the corner of the room in order to sit next to the young girl as she slept vowing to stay by her side until her father and siblings returned. If they failed to return, Ororo thought solemnly, she would stay with her in the future and raise Ashake as best she could.

Two hours later Ororo awoke to two blue eyes staring at her and a sprite of a girl hovering over her playing with her hair.

"Your hair is pretty," giggled Ashake as she continued to run her hands through Ororo's hair.

"Thank you, so is yours," Ororo replied surprised by the carefree and playful demeanor of the child.

"I use to have long hair like yours until…," Ashake paused trying to remember how to pronounce the word.

"Until I had chemo…chemo…therapy," she finally blurted out.

Ororo sat up straight and involuntarily tensed as the girl struggled with the word and realization taking hold of her not fully awake mind.

"N'Dare had long hair too but she cut it like mine and said we were twins."

Ashake smiled at this memory. Ororo smiled as well understanding the deep love N'Dare has for her baby sister and the lengths she would go to in order to comfort and protect her.

"You know," said Ororo pulling Ashake on her lap, "I use to have short hair like yours and I liked it very much. Short hair shows the world your beautiful and wise face."

Ororo's words made Ashake smile revealing two missing teeth from the bottom row. She then proceeded to easily settle onto Ororo's lap as if she had been doing it her entire life. They were both quiet for a long time comfortable in the silent presence of the other.

It was young Askake whose voice broke the cadence of breaths and beating hearts heard serenely throughout the room.

"Can we go flying?" she asked.

At Ororo's puzzled look the child continued. "You use to always take me flying. You said if I was a good girl and ate all of my vegetables we could go flying while N'Dare and T'Chaka trained with Baba. I have been a good girl mama and I ate all of my green beans and you know how I hate green beans," she said turning her lips up in disgust.

Ororo's eyes momentarily blurred as tears gathered. Her heart started to beat faster and her lips were suddenly dry. Ashake continued to plead her case to Ororo having absolutely no idea the effect her words were having on her mother.

Ororo had assumed that Ashake was told that she was from an alternate universe. It never occurred to her that she like the twins knew the truth. Before Ororo could formulate her thoughts Ashake jumped from her lap and pulled on her right arm.

"Come on mama before it gets too dark," squealed the excited child as she continued to pull Ororo.

Finally getting over the fact that a child who had her blood and DNA coursing through her veins and body who hadn't yet been born or even conceived her time was calling her _mama _Ororo stood a bit unsteady.

No sooner was Ororo up that Ashake started to run from the room but to her dismay was quickly caught by the arm.

"Slow down little one. You need to get dressed first. I will take you for a ride but you must be properly attired." Ororo shook her head in disbelief and noted to herself, "You sound just like your mother. When in the hell did that happen?"

Ashake quietly huffed but followed her mother's directive as she always had and was dressed faster than Ororo thought was humanly possible.

Laughter was all Ororo heard and rows of gleaming white teeth could be seen as she took them both higher into the atmosphere and dropped back down like a roller coaster.

Ororo couldn't believe how fearless Ashake was. Neither the speed nor the height frightened her, if anything; they challenged her resolve and pushed her to the limit.

"Faster, faster mama," squealed Ashake as Ororo shot through the air like a bolt of lightning.

Never before had Ororo enjoyed being in the air as much as she did at this very moment. Seeing the excitement through Ashake's eyes reminded her of how rare and precious her gifts were and that one day Ashake would be able to do the same under her own currents.

The thought of Ashake's illness tried to pry an opening into Ororo's consciousness but she closed the door shut refusing admittance to anything that would spoil the moment.

"Are you ready little one?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" teased Ororo as she started their descent.

"Yes, yes," Ashake screamed in anticipation.

And they plummeted 20,000 feet straight down stopping only a few feet from the ground.

Before Ororo could regain her breath Ashake hugged her tight and murmured in her ear, "I missed you" and in the very next breath she raised her hands and yelled, "**Lets' do it AGAIN**!!"

**Part 2**

**Cape Town, South Africa, 2026**

The quartet arrived in Cape Town outside of the hotel in which Ororo was staying. She had spent the better part of the last two weeks visiting the southern region of the continent. The election was only two weeks away and her political advisors thought it unnecessary to visit all four regions since she was so far ahead in the polls. Ororo however didn't agree. As far as she was concerned, if she were to represent all the people she needed to visit the entire continent in order to better understand the unique and varying needs and issues of their people. Ororo refused to take anything or anyone for granted and she refusedto start her tenure as president of the United African Republic by doing just that no matter how far ahead in the polls she was.

Cape Town was the last leg in her southern journey before she was to return to Wakanda for much needed rest and quality time with her family. Unfortunately Ororo Iqadi T'Challa never made it safely back to Wakanda. Cape Town indeed became Ororo's last journey in this life and it was this fate that the quartet dressed in Black Panther habit sans mask was here to prevent by any means necessary.

Before leaving T'Challa and the president meticulously prepared dossiers on the five assassins hired to kill Ororo. The dossiers included a lengthy personal histories, lists of skills and possible weaknesses, paraphernalia used, and suggested strategies for defeat.

Before separating President T'Challa pulled his children to the side.

"Think of this as a no holds barred ultimate fighting championship without the benefit of a referee, rounds, or coach. Everything goes in this battle of life and death. Hold nothing back and give all that they can take and then a little more for good measure."

Looking very seriously at his children the president continued. "If you give them the slightest chance the smallest opening they will take it and kill you. Don't give them that chance. You have all the knowledge, skill, and ability to defeat your opponent you only need to believe it and make wise decisions."

The twins understood what their father was telling them they may have to do even though he couldn't force the words from his lips. No matter how well trained they were they were still just teenagers, children-his children.

Pulling N'Dare close to him the president spoke firmly but reassuringly to her. "You have surpassed my greatest expectations sweetheart in your Black Panther training. You have taken to it like a fish to water. You are committed, disciplined, and wise beyond your years. When the time comes you will make a wonderful Black Panther." He paused and ran his hand lovingly through her short white hair. "However, today you have to be more. You are so much more than you have allowed yourself to be."

N'Dare lowered her eyes knowing where her father was going with this.

Pulling her chin up with his right hand to meet his eyes her father continued. "You have spent the last three years running from yourself and today you will run no longer. You are my child N'Dare but you are also your mothers and it is time you started acting like it."

"Yes Baba I understand," was her quiet and genuine reply.

"Did you have an opportunity to speak with your mother before we left?" asked the president.

"Yes."

"I take it she gave you a few pointers."

A big smile shone across N'Dare's face which answered her father's question.

"Good. Trust your mother and have faith in her words and experience."

Finally the president turned to his son and gave him a firm hand shake. Between the twins T'Chaka was the most sensitive and reserved. He learned his lessons well like N'Dare but was less passionate about using them preferring a good book or diplomatic relations to fist-a-cuffs any day. "So much like his mother," he thought. T'Chaka may have looked liked a replica of his dad but on the inside he was more like his mother in spirit, demeanor, and temperament. He was slow to anger like his mother but once he was angry…well lets just say you wouldn't want to be in the same hemisphere.

Knowing the underlying source of his son's fear stemmed from the thought that he possessed so much natural ability that he could ill afford to allow his anger to go unchecked T'Challa touched his son's broad shoulders and said, "Don't be afraid of who or what you are son. Self-control is not found between the pages of a book but acquired on the battlefield when it is only you and your opponent and the only law of man is the one that you carry in your heart and soul. Life will teach you all you need to know and more of what you wish you could forget."

"Yes Baba I understand," was his quiet and genuine reply.

Looking proudly upon his eldest children President T'Challa said a prayer to the Panther God to watch over them and bring them back to him safely. "May the Panther God stand between you and all harm," he whispered into the shadows as his warrior children vanished into the darkness.

**Part 3**

"Are you going to go in and see her?" asked T'Challa.

"That's our plan."

"I know but you haven't seen her in three years," asserted T'Challa trying to gauge the president's state of mind.

"I know but I can handle this. Besides if you go looking like you do she will immediately know something is terribly wrong," answered the president. "I don't want her to know what happened to her. It's bad enough that her younger self knows. I won't do that to her again."

"Good then our plan won't have to change," commented a relieved T'Challa. "You may not have been able to protect her three years ago but you can today. We leave here with no regrets president," T'Challa stated forcefully. "Without her in our life the universe lacks equilibrium. Today we will be the universe's great equalizers serving as its' judge, jury, and executioners for those who dared to trespass against our family."

The men stared at each other sharing the same thought and sentiment-two bodies but one mind, one goal, one purpose. In that moment the only thing that distinguished one man from the other was a heart that carried three years of loneliness, three years of mourning, and three years of anger. They turned their backs to each other each on their mission never needing to look back only looking forward. Looking forward to ending this once and for all.

**To Be Concluded in Chapter 7: Equalizers**

**Feel free to post a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Equalizers

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 7: Equalizers**

**Cape Town, South Africa, 2026**

**Part 1**

President T'Challa entered the Mount Nelson Hotel's lobby. The Mount Nelson Hotel is considered to be the most iconic luxury hotel in Cape Town situated within a sprawling lush garden estate in the heart of the city's vibrant cultural center and close to the bustling V&A Waterfront and some of Cape Town's best beaches. The Hotel boasts six individual accommodation wings, each with its own unique character, private gardens and facilities. The 201 spacious rooms and suites are individually decorated and feature the latest in 21st century conveniences. Fine dining has long been a tradition at the Mount Nelson Hotel. They proudly offer their guests a choice of venues, each with its own individual style, allowing them to enjoy the very best cuisine in Cape Town.

None of this however mattered in the least to the president as he took a quick inventory of the patrons and hotel workers as he moved stealthily through the crowd. At the end of the long hallway was a banquet room named after the first African president of a post-apartheid South Africa, Nelson Mandela. The sign by the door identified Queen Ororo Iqadi T'Challa-Munroe as the keynote speaker for the Unified African Liberation Party.

T'Challa slipped in the back of the overcrowded room. T'Challa was sure that people sitting, standing virtually on top of each other just to get a glimpse of the future president of the continent clearly exceeded the sanctioned capacity of the room. In fact, the faux wall dividers that separated the three banquet rooms were removed in order to accommodate the overflowing crowd of supporters. With well over six hundred people crammed into the three banquet rooms the only voice that could be heard was that of the speaker whose image was displayed on six screens strategically placed around the rooms for all to see. Not a sound could be heard from the crowd who sat and stood in near silence as Ororo delivered her speech. They were totally enthralled by her words and calm despite the obvious discomfort of being so close together and the sweltering heat inside the room even with the air conditioning pumping at full blast.

President T'Challa stood for a long time simply staring at his wife. She looked strong and graceful in her gold and white ankle length silk dress. The dress hung snugly on her long voluptuous frame gently caressing the contours of her body. The bodice of the dress was moderately cut and her neckline was beautifully accentuated by her mother's ruby necklace that lay enticingly above the heart of her cleavage.

As she started to speak all T'Challa could think about was how much he had missed her and how much he wanted to shower her with all the love and passion he held deep within him for the woman he's called his _wife, his partner, his soul mate_ for twenty years. A woman who in fact he loved long before such a commitment was recognized or sanctioned by the Panther God himself.

She began, "On May 2, 1994 in Johannesburg Nelson Mandela gave his acceptance speech as the first African elected to a liberated apartheid free South Africa. He understood then as I do today the importance of a people's movement for change when he affirmed South Africa's righteous place in the world with these words," 'I watched, along with all of you, as the tens of thousands of our people stood patiently in long queues for many hours- some sleeping on the open ground overnight waiting to cast this momentous vote. South Africa's heroes are legend across the generations. But it is you, **the people**, who are our true heroes. This is one of the most important moments in the life of our country. I stand here before you filled with deep pride and joy- pride in the ordinary, humble people of this country. You have shown such a calm, patient determination to reclaim this country as your own and joy that we can loudly proclaim from the rooftops - **free at last!**

I stand before you humbled by your courage, with a heart full of love for all of you. I regard it as the highest honor to lead the African National Congress at this moment in our history, and that we have been chosen to lead our country into the new century.'"

T'Challa looked around and anyone who had been sitting was now on their feet cheering, some had tears in their eyes remembering the long fight for an overdue and long denied justice under the Boer regime.

Ororo continued building on the emotional torrent now swarming through the crowd, "South Africa like the rest of the continent stand at a precipice in history. Any political leader who wishes to lead this continent in the 21st century must be willing to accept the challenge to build a republic in which all people - irrespective of race, color, creed, religion or sex - can assert fully their human worth. After the slave trade, colonization, debt, apartheid, and despotism of the oppressed our people deserve nothing less than the right to life, liberty and property.

This vision cannot be realized until South Africa and the whole of Africa can participate fully in world affairs. Recovering from the ills that has plagued the continent for far too long will be no easy task. Conscious of this difficulty, the Unified African Liberation Party is involved in developing those policies which will be necessary to take Africa into the new world order as a responsible global citizen."

The crowd was in a near hysterical state as Ororo's words struck their very core like a bolt of lightning hitting its target.

"We have always embraced the cry for democracy across the world and a united Africa will therefore be at the forefront of global efforts to promote and foster democratic systems of government.

This is especially important in Africa, and our concerns will be fixed upon securing a spirit of tolerance and the ethos of government throughout the continent. There cannot be one system for Africa and another for the rest of the world. If there is a single lesson to be drawn from Africa's postcolonial history it is that accountable government is good government. On Election Day vote for the future of our beloved Africa, vote for the future of your children, vote for all those who have struggled and died so you can be here today, vote for the Unified African Liberation Party, the only party that believes in a government **of the people, by the people, and for the people**."

The rooms erupted into cheers, whistles and applause. People started to rush the stage screaming her name like a mantra but were pushed back by the hotel guards and local Cape Town police officers called in to provide additional security for the occasion. Ororo's personal bodyguards surrounded her serving as a human shield. They escorted her off the stage and through a back door that led from the stage to a hall with a private elevator which they promptly loaded her into with a swift military precision.

President T'Challa watched all of this unfold. For a minute he had forgotten why he was there and became nothing more than a spectator. He too was moved by his wife's words for he knew that she meant every one of them. Ororo didn't have a speech writer not because Wakanda lacked excellent ones but because she felt that her speeches should be written by her reflecting her own opinions and thoughts. She use to say, "How can I ask people to allow me to take on the grand responsibility of leading the second largest continent in the world if I can't even take the time to write my own speeches?"

The president refocused on the task at hand and quietly left the banquet room and headed for the hotel's garage. He approached the two guards standing near Ororo's limousine who from the looks on their faces were very surprised to see him. They stood at attention and greeted their king. T'Challa proceeded to question the men about their security detail and was impressed by their thorough knowledge of Wakandan security protocols and the queen's overly scheduled itinerary.

Ororo had handpicked the young men herself. Ambiola was the son of one of T'Challa's council members. Amina Ambiola's mother was the only council members' wife who didn't treat Ororo as if she was a leper when she first married T'Challa. In fact Amina had gone out of her way to befriend Ororo and make her feel at home in Wakanda. As a result, Ororo and Amina developed into good friends and Ororo became like an aunt to Ambiola.

The other guard, Bohlale, was the son of Bassey a fisherman from Black Water Creek who was killed during the Skrull Invasion. After the invasion Ororo and T'Challa visited each family of the fallen warriors and Ororo was immediately taken by the young Bohlale who reminded her so much of her young cousin who lived in New York with their grand parents. In the intervening years Ororo had watched his education, growth, and military training with great interest and when she felt he was ready Ororo honored him and his late father with the great distinction of serving as one of the queen's personal bodyguards.

T'Challa's heart sank as he remembered the fate of the two young men. Bohlale, like Ororo, did not survive the car crash. His body was terribly damaged from the crash in an attempt to serve as a human shield for the queen. His efforts weren't totally in vain for the queen held on long enough for T'Challa to see her one last time in a Cape Town hospital before slipping into a coma from which she never awoke.

With serious injuries of his own Ambiola managed to pull his self free of the wreckage and call for assistance. To say that he _survived_ the crash would be a mere technicality. He had absolutely no memory of events leading up to the crash or the crash itself. Upon learning of the queen's death Ambiola mourned her and cursed his inability to carry out his duty to protect the queen with his very life. He swore before the Panther God to allow no harm to come to her yet harm had and he couldn't even explain what had happened not to himself or to the Wakandan Board of Enquiry. Overcome with grief and guilt Ambiola engaged in an act that went against every Wakandan belief-suicide.

As T'Challa inspected the car for any sign of disrepair or tampering he realized that in saving his wife he would also save the young men who watched him patiently with unabashed awe. "Even more motivation," thought T'Challa as he closed the hood of the car and bid the men goodbye. T'Challa took the garage elevator to a penthouse suite where Ororo was staying.

**Part 2**

T'Chaka tracked Jon Kasiya, better known as Amun, down at a sleazy Cape Town motel only forty miles south of the Mount Nelson Hotel. Amun had erected a perimeter spell which allowed him to detect anyone approaching the motel within a one mile radius. Judging by the speed at which the person was advancing on his location Amun prepared for the worse, stepped out of his motel room and hid in the shadows.

T'Chaka cautiously approached the motel. While he could not see Amun his heightened sense of smell and hearing soon disclosed the assassins' location. T'Chaka bolted towards the shadow where Amun had taken cover only to find that he had abandoned the spot a few seconds earlier.

Like T'Chaka Amun had exceptional speed one that would allow him to run up to 160 miles per hour more if he pushed himself to the limit. And right now with T'Chaka fast on his heels he was pushing himself to his maximum speed. The two men ran across the rural area of Cape Town in nothing more than a blur to the locals.

T'Chaka came within a few inches of grabbing Amun when he cast a barrier spell that knocked the young man flat on his ass when he ran into it going at full speed. Angry, dazed and frustrated with his self T'Chaka continued his pursuit. Heeding his father's words to make wise decisions T'Chaka stopped and listened. He could hear Amun running not away from him but doubling back in an attempt to catch him unaware.

As T'Chaka braced himself for the attack he was sure to come Amun emerged from the shadows shielded by a horde of metal ankhs thrown expertly at T'Chaka's head and chest. T'Chaka evaded most of the ankhs which moved at bullet like speeds only one making it past his defenses to land in his left shoulder. The vibranium suit absorbed most of the impact but it did manage to leave a gash in his shoulder just missing the tendon of biceps muscle. Wincing T'Chaka pulled the ankh out and propelled it back at Amun finding a home in Amun's left thigh.

Bleeding Amun removed the ankh and threw it to the ground and rushed T'Chaka. From his dossier T'Chaka knew that Amun was an excellent hand to hand combatant and that he would test all of his Black Panther training tonight.

Amun expertly executed a front snap kick followed by a front heel thrust both of which T'Chaka blocked. T'Chaka countered with a side kick to Amun's right rib cage which was partially blocked then a front snap kick of his own to the shin. This front snap kick when done correctly is designed to break or severely bruise the shin of the opponent. This would have been the case if at the last minute Amun hadn't yielded thus reducing the severity of the attack and pulling T'Chaka off balance.

Seizing the opening, Amun used his speed to get behind T'Chaka unleashing a quick front snap kick to his lower back which sent the boy to the ground in a jolt of pain. T'Chaka quickly recovered however and swept the legs from under Amun and executed a quick elbow strike to his chest as he landed beside him. T'Chaka attempted to level another elbow strike but was blocked by Amun who forcefully grabbed the offending arm and attempted to put him in an arm bar.

T'Chaka managed to wrench his arm free but Amun was able to maneuver himself into a half guard position. Not liking the ground position he found himself in T'Chaka stands in his opponent's guard, controlling both feet to avoid getting kicked or swept. He brings Amun's legs tightly together and starts to swing his right leg in a big counter-clockwise motion. The swing carries T'Chaka's leg across to the other side of Amun's body where he sits out and lets his right hip hit the ground. A final adjustment of legs and arms brings him straight into side mount.

Now in the mount position T'Chaka attempts a cross choke hold. Pressing his hips against Amun's body and digging his heels tight into his butt T'Chaka puts his left thumb against his collar and pushes all of his weight down onto Amun. Cutting off air to his lungs T'Chaka says in a harsh tone, "Submit or you'll die from suffocation or a broken neck, your choice."

انني افضل الموت على تقديم was his answer. T'Chaka knew many languages Arabic being one of them. The Egyptian assassin just told him that he would rather die than submit. Wrapping his arms tighter around his neck and pushing his full weight into Amun T'Chaka asserts again, "Submit before this goes too far and we both regret the outcome." This time Amun said nothing only attempted to reposition his body so he could get air and counter attack but to no avail. T'Chaka held him fast his air supply quickly diminishing the more he fought the inevitable.

Seeing that Amun would rather die than submit T'Chaka quickly shifted positions took hold of Amun's right arm and broke it in two places. The man screamed in pain and in one quick motion T'Chaka moved to his lower body, put him in a leg lock and broke the already bruised shin. T'Chaka then used his panther claws to cut ligaments on both sides of the ankle joint that help hold the bones together. More screams and curses were torn from Amun's lips. Finally, T'Chaka cut the large Achilles tendon which is the most important ankle tendon for walking, running, and jumping. For good measure he cut the posterior tibial tendon as well which attaches one of the smaller muscles of the calf to the underside of the foot. This tendon helps support the arch and allows us to turn the foot forward. Amun continued to scream from the pain until he passed out from shock and the sight of his own blood soaking the asphalt in a morbid crimson.

While T'Chaka saw no need to deny Amun his life he made sure that the Egyptian assassin could be of no further harm to anyone for the injuries he inflicted would permanently disable the man. T'Chaka checked Amun off of the list and went in search of the younger T'Challa.

**Part 3**

T'Challa stood in front of Ororo's hotel room door for more minutes than he cared to count. The guards stationed there gave each other quizzical looks as their king seemed uncharacteristically flustered and afraid. Finally he used the key card provided him by the front desk clerk to let himself in. He entered to find Ororo lying on the bed in a darkened room lights off curtains drawn. He gasped and thought "Déjà vu."

He slowly approached the bed not wanting to disturb her rest when a sultry voice said, "I wondered how long it would take you to make it through the crowd and to my bed." Ororo sat up and pulled T'Challa down on the bed next to her.

Astonished he said, "You saw me in a crowd of over six hundred clamoring fans and I thought I was the one with keen vision."

Pulling him in for an embrace Ororo declared, "I haven't seen you in a month dear I would recognize that sexy body in a crowd of six thousand." Whispering seductively in his ear Ororo mock seriously asked, "Have you come seeking favors from the presidential front runner King T'Challa? If you have, I must tell you that a post in my cabinet will entail hard work, long hours, and task commitment. If you desire the position you can submit your resume now and I will evaluate your credentials." T'Challa blushed having forgotten how flirtatious and sexy his wife could be especially after spending time apart on business.

"I missed you," he managed to enunciate right before Ororo captured his lips in a passionate all consuming kiss. She held him tight pressing her warm body against his separated by his panther habit wishing he had far less on and making it her mission to rid him of the barrier with all deliberate speed.

An hour later they lay in the comfort of each other's arms basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. For T'Challa all he could manage to remember before the bliss took hold of his mind and body was the sight of his wife impatiently removing his habit, her tongue exploring his mouth, his face, his chest, his sex, and her rhythmic and melodic sounds of pleasure as they took each other to heights of unbearable ecstasy. Then there was nothing but the bliss punctuated by thunder and lightning and the unbelievable warmth that encapsulated their bodies as they floated above the bed.

Kissing him on his cheek Ororo said, "I'm surprised you came all this way considering that I am scheduled to return home in only two days. Are the children alright?"

T'Challa assured her that the children were fine conveniently omitting that the twins were also in Cape Town. Knowing that he had to give her a reason for his sudden appearance in the city, T'Challa told her as much of the truth as he could omitting key facts that would only trouble her more. T'Challa knew he was being overprotective but he wanted to spare her the knowledge of her death and the impact of the loss on her family. The sobering truth of hired assassins was more than enough to put her on high alert and appreciate the comfort, support, and protection that a husband can bring to such a situation.

Taskmaster examined the floor plans of Mount Nelson Hotel as well as an abridged itinerary of Ororo's engagements while in Cape Town he located in the local newspaper and cross referenced against the Unified Liberation Party's website. An old feeling stirred in his experienced bones which made him halt his actions and reach for his bow and quiver. He cautiously crept out of the trailer he had rented and took cover behind the newly renovated home.

N'Dare started to descend from the sky only to be assaulted by armor piercing arrows. She used her flight ability to quickly evade the swirling death dealers and landed a little flustered but otherwise unharmed. Taskmaster maintained his position behind the trailer home preparing to launch another round of arrows but was caught off guard by N'Dare's challenging words.

"Stop hiding Tony Masters. We both know why you are here and while I'm sure 2 ½ million dollars may sound like a lot of money to you it is nothing compared to this butt kicking you are about to take."

N'Dare hoped that her arrogant and well chosen words would draw him out and get under his very experienced and capable mercenary for hire skin.

Taking the bait he dropped the bow and emerged from the shadows facial features calm with an unexpected and disturbing smile. Making a thorough examination of the young woman who stood in her vibranium Black Panther habit Taskmaster let out an obscenely loud and vicious laugh.

"So little girl you think you can best me? I have feasted on better opponents than you and have more in my bag of tricks than you have years to your life. There is nothing in your Black Panther training that has prepared you for the likes of me. You best be on your way before you make me angry," he hissed.

N'Dare loved being underestimated almost as much as she loved a challenge.

He waited for her to run or fly away but she remained rooted in the same spot, unyielding despite his mocking and threatening words.

Knowing full well that Taskmaster possessed photographic reflexes which enabled him to match another person's physical movement no matter how complex N'Dare decided to test this ability. She started with Akido strikes and defensive moves. He imitated her perfectly. Only her youth and speed prevented him from landing or doing serious damage. She switched styles and attacked him with vicious Tai Kwon Do attacks and counterattacks. He followed suit and met her measure for measure. They moved to Judo, Tai Chi, Capoeira, and finally Hapkido. Taskmaster expertly copied every move.

He eventually tired of the little follow the leader game she was playing and went on the offensive. From his many years of study he knew everything there was to know about Black Panther martial training. He had mastered T'Challa's moves a long time ago and couldn't imagine why anyone would send a child to do a man's job only equipped with a limited arsenal.

As soon as the thought fully formed in his mind he realized his grave mistake but it was too late. The air around him became unbearably cold and his blood started to boil. His eyes bulged from their sockets and he stared at the masked opponent. She stepped closer to him and slowly removed her mask. She formed a wicked smile and dropped the temperature around him even more.

"White hair, blue eyes," his mind kept repeating as his interior boiled and his exterior froze. His limbs ceased to respond to his mental commands and his heart beat uncontrollably as the fire reached the organ. He felt death approaching but was unable to forestall the inevitable.

"That's enough N'Dare," a familiar voice said to her.

"I'll say when it is enough and right now he needs to suffer."

"He has suffered enough sis. You hold his life in your hands. What will you do with it?

N'Dare closed her eyes remembering her mother's flower draped casket and her father's anguished and lost looked when he told them that the ancestors had called their mother home. A flash of anger rose deep within her and a fierce wind sent Taskmaster flying against the trailer from which he had emerged only 20 minutes earlier.

His body thumped to the ground hard bones shattering. He didn't move but N'Dare knew he was alive. As angry as she was she controlled the force of her wind the way her mother had taught her.

"I knew you would do the right thing little sister," said T'Chaka telepathically.

"Little sister," N'Dare huffed. "You are only 2 minutes and 42 seconds older than me."

"Like I said," he countered, "little sister."

They both laughed reliving an age old twin argument.

"Meet us as soon as you can N'Dare."

N'Dare checked Taskmaster off her mental checklist and took to the sky to meet her brother and the king.

**Part 4**

T'Challa climbed the rear wall of a warehouse located in downtown Cape Town. He deftly avoided the security cameras and used his panther claws to cut the security wire on the window. He quietly entered the facility and used his heightened senses to determine that there were no occupants. He searched the facility and found one room with the best computers that money could buy.

T'Challa hacked into the main computer which revealed an enormous amount of information on Ororo's speaking engagements throughout the southern region. Her trips to Namibia, Botswana, Mozambique, and Zimbabwe were all documented with alarming accuracy. T'Challa looked at the other five computers in the room each one streaming different parts of the city. The mechanical genius Arcade had hacked into all of the city's major systems including Traffic Control. This system maintained the traffic lights and all mechanical road signs in the city. From one computer Arcade had total control of anything in the system that used either public or private communication grids and airwaves.

T'Challa realized that within the comfort of this very room, Arcade could have very well caused the car accident that took Ororo's life. He simply needed to manipulate road signs and traffic lights and an unexplained accident would result. None would be the wiser but the puppeteer.

T'Challa's senses awakened as Arcade entered the warehouse. He ascended the stairs unaware that he was now a deer to T'Challa's panther. He opened the door to his lair and was quickly subdued. The Black Panther lifted the smaller man off of the ground and pent him against the cold hard wall with a forceful thud that shook Arcade's entire 140 pound body. He knew why the panther was there and gritted his teeth. He had no record of him being in the country not to mention the city limits itself. He was thorough with his intelligence and knew that T'Challa was home in Wakanda minding the store while wife was away. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Who hired you?" demanded T'Challa.

"I don't know. I received all of my information via e-mail," he said in an intimidated tone.

Unsatisfied with the response T'Challa shoved Arcade hard against the wall again.

"What do you know about the attempt to kill my wife and don't tell me you know nothing beyond your personal correspondence," T'Challa warned.

Arcade took a deep breath and explained to T'Challa that his surveillance of the Cape Town airport revealed Deathstroke and Boomerang conversing as if they were old army buddies. This made absolutely no sense to T'Challa. Yes he knew that both men had come to the city they were in fact on the list that he and the president and compiled. But what he didn't understand was why those two men would be working together. Deathstroke didn't like to work with anyone nor did he have friends. He was a solo act who liked it that way. As far as T'Challa was concerned there was no rational reason for the men to team up on this mission or any mission especially when there were 2 ½ million reasons for them not to form an unholy alliance.

T'Challa tied Arcade to his computer chair and called Cape Town Police Department. He left an anonymous tip about Arcade's plan to assassinate a head of state and left the way he had come in knowing that the evidence on the computers would be more than enough for the District Attorney to send him away for a very long time. T'Challa didn't envy where Arcade was going and thought that a quick death would be more merciful than spending years in a Cape Town jail from which few returned even in a post-apartheid South Africa.

**Part 5**

"The Black Panther is here in Cape Town," complained Boomerang. "That will mess up our entire plan."

"No it won't," assured Deathstroke. "We simply need to make a few adjustments to our plan and we will still get what we want. Get your gear and let's go; we have a queen to kill and a man to destroy."

President T'Challa watched his wife as she ate her dinner entranced to the point that he ignored his own.

Laughing with shyness Ororo chided, "Stop staring at me and eat your dinner beloved. You act as if you haven't seen me in ages. While I appreciate the sentiment dear you are making me a bit self conscious."

"Sorry sweetheart I don't know what is wrong with me today." He gave her a sweet smile that belied his apology. It was the same smile he used on the plane ride to Wakanda after his marriage proposal. It was that same smile that had her in his bed soon after and the same smile that brought forth many wet, sticky, and exhausting nights of unforgettable pleasure in the ensuing years. He was dangerous when he smiled at her like that for that smile made her body ache for the sing song moans that only he could fill her with and bring forth like the annual inundation of the Nile.

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it slowly sucking on one finger then another and still yet another. Ororo watched him love her fingers and heat started to rise deep within her and she reluctantly pulled her hand away conscious of eyes invading their private but very public moment.

Speaking low enough that only her husband could hear she said, "I don't know what have gotten into you today T'Challa but if you keep doing that I may not be able to control…"

She trailed off letting out a soft moan when T'Challa slid his right hand under the table to sensually caress her upper thigh and teasingly run a finger across a most private area in a most public of places. She gasped at his touch surprised by his level of forwardness. Leaning in closer T'Challa whispered in her ear, "Let us go for a walk beloved and see what kind of trouble we can get into."

The Mount Nelson Hotel was surrounded by acres of green plush carpet of grass. The couple walked hand in hand as Ambiola and Bohlale kept a respectable distance behind them. They talked in quiet tones about home and their children. As they walked past a row of white rose bushes something rustled a few feet behind them and when they turned Boomerang let loose two reflexrangs at the guards which knocked them out instantly upon impact. He then focused his attention on the couple and sent a razorang their way but T'Challa pulled himself and Ororo out of harms' way and behind a sturdy oak tree as the bladed boomerang went buzzing pass into the darkness of the night.

From the other end of the courtyard Deathstroke quickly converged on their hiding place unleashing a battery of throwing stars. Ororo quickly erected a force field off of which the stars fell upon impact. Ororo turned to T'Challa smiled and said, "Is this the type of trouble to which you were referring dear?"

"I figured if we made ourselves a target away from witnesses they would make their move," responded T'Challa. Ororo gave T'Challa a soft kiss on his lips and said, "You have suffered a lot to be here with me today. He looked at her surprised by the revelation. She lovingly stroked his cheek and continued, "Your heart and eyes speak the words that your mind and mouth cannot. You came back for me, for us, for our family and we will rewrite our future together."

T'Challa paused allowing his wife's words to take hold of his heart and flow through his body. She knew him even when it at times he didn't know himself.

Boomerang and Deathstroke slowly started to close the distance that separated them from their target. Deathstroke said, "You will lose your wife today King T'Challa and will have to go home and see the look on your offspring's faces when you tell them that their mother is no more."

T'Challa now felt that this situation was very personal and had little, if anything, to do with the presidential election.

"Who are you?" asked T'Challa as he took hold of Ororo's hand and repositioned them so that they weren't directly between the two assassins.

"Our names are irrelevant King T'Challa but our heritage is very relevant for we are the sons of K'VVR and K'ARRN of the Skrull Empire."

As he spoke these words, for the first time T'Challa was able to lay eyes on the true face of the men that were behind the death of his wife. Like all Skrulls they were green-skinned reptilian humanoids with large pointed ears, red eyes, and corrugated chins. Both men just under seven feet tall.

"You killed our father, brought shame to our family, and destroyed our mother. She was never the same after his death or the deaths of his men in a battle that any Skrull commander should have won easily. Our father was supposed to return to us, Wakanda being his last mission but…" He let the sentence die for everyone present knew what had happened.

'Boomerang' spoke. "You King T'Challa will understand the depth of pain that comes with losing a spouse and your children a parent. We lived it and so will your children. We will make you feel our pain by taking away what you hold most dear."

T'Challa looked at Ororo then back at the brothers. He already knew the unbearable pain and heartache of which the Skrulls spoke for he lived and breathed it the last three years. He was not about to go through that again even he had to slay the whole damn K'VVR family, he thought.

T'Challa and the twins hid behind a row of very large trees and bushes and watched the events before them unfold. After hearing the threat against her mother, N'Dare started to rise from her hiding place only to be forced back down by T'Challa.

"Let go of me," she demanded but was unable to free herself from his vice grip.

"Calm down N'Dare and enjoy the show," asserted T'Challa.

Pulling the twins further into the wooded area he whispered, "Your parents are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"But...," said T'Chaka.

"There is no 'but' T'Chaka. Your parents will handle the Skrulls. Has either one of you ever seen them in action?" he questioned.

They both shook their heads _no_. "Good then you are both in for a treat. In order for you to truly understand yourself you must first understand from whence you came." He pointed to the couple who stood thirty feet from them. "Now let us go see what made two fine warriors such as you." The twins thought about it for all of five seconds and quietly moved to a place behind one of the trees that afforded them an unobstructed view.

T'Challa turned to his wife and asked, "Are you ready?" She squeezed his hand and took to the sky. The Skrull brothers took off after her. One turned into a pterodactyl with a wing span over twenty feet. The flying reptile was lightly built with hollow bones, a long curved neck, long skull, and no tail. His wings were covered by a leathery membrane which stretched between its body, the top of its legs and its elongated fourth fingers, forming the structure of the wing. Claws protruded from the other fingers.

The second brother turned himself into a dragon with large yellow eyes, a row of dorsal spines and leathery bat-like wings with no legs but a long tail that whipped ferociously as he flew. The brothers flew after Ororo one taking the east and the other the west to converge on her location.

N'Dare once again jumped to her feet but was pulled back down by her brother. "Not you too T'Chaka," she complained. "It is 2 to 1, that's not fair. Let me go so I can help her. I'm the only one that can reach her. Let me go!!"

"She can take care of herself N'Dare like the king said. It's hard for me to sit here and do nothing as well but this is her fight. Those two Skrulls were responsible for her death. They were cowards they let others do their dirty work and she never even knew she was prey. Don't you understand N'Dare they are her prey now and they don't even know it."

N'Dare sunk back onto the grass concern subsiding.

"You see N'Dare," T'Challa said gently. "We came here not simply to save Ororo but to unearth the true mastermind behind the plot. There was no way those warlord idiots could have come up with all of this on their own or been brave enough to cross Wakanda by killings its queen. They were diversions mere puppets in the Skrulls grand plan. It would not surprise me in the least if the Skrulls had impersonated the warlords in order to indict them and cover their slimy tracks."

The young woman nodded her head in comprehension.

"However," T'Challa said, "Your father has moved on to part two of his plan."

"Which is?" asked T'Chaka with a raised eyebrow.

T'Challa laughed and said, "Part one was to remove all the barriers and threats to Ororo."

"We did that already," piped N'Dare, "except for the two Skrulls that are chasing her now.

"Yes but that was only half of the plan," corrected T'Challa. The president has moved onto part two which he named 'In the eye of the Storm.'"

T'Challa laughed again, pointed to the sky, and said, "Watch children and learn why one should never threaten an African goddess."

The twins looked up to see thunder clouds forming and lightning covering the sky like a night light on steroids. The brothers flew after Ororo in an attempt to cut her off and trap her between them. She allowed the wind currents to carry her lean body deep into the atmosphere and behind her thunder clouds seemed to roar to mark her arrival.

The dragon shot fire from his nostrils at Ororo as he ascended further into her territory. The pterodactyl used his long wing span to propel him forward but couldn't keep up with the two. The dragon saw a glimpse of Ororo and left his brother behind in an attempt to be the first to reach the golden chalice. He bolted through the storm clouds fire blazing wings flapping against the sudden fall in temperature.

Ororo stopped a few feet in front of him and his yellow eyes glared at her. He opened his mouth to unleash molten hot fire which he pulled from the depths of his soul. It moved slowly up his body and settled in his throat. He opened his mouth wide prepared to burn Ororo alive and exhaled. Just as the fire left his mouth a gale force wind with the accuracy of a thread being placed through the eye of a needle pushed the fire back down his throat with such ferocity that it consumed his dragon body. In that same instant Ororo encased him in a huge block of ice and he burned from the inside out unable to transform as the fire scorched through him trapped in a body of his own making. As his body burned the ice melted only to be consumed by the atmosphere-leaving nothing but burnt scales behind.

The pterodactyl finally reached his destination only to find Ororo gone and his brother nowhere to be found. He flew around in circles looking for them but the fog that Ororo created virtually blinded him. He flew aimlessly. He changed his eyes to that of an eagle but was still unable to see one foot in front of him. His heart started beating faster and faster as he flew away from the fog only to be chased and captured by it at every turn. He suddenly felt a weight on his back but before he could register the fact that Ororo had landed on him she slipped her vibranium knife from its sheath, bent forward, and stabbed him in the heart. He squealed in pain and she twisted and dug it in even deeper. She released him and his body plummeted to the ground and onto the white rose bushes soaking them in his blood.

As Ororo descended from the heavens like a goddess time shifted and they all disappeared.

**Wakanda, King and Queen's Bed Chamber**

"That's one hell of a story," Ororo said as she snuggled in closer to her husband. "I can't believe I killed them."

"You did what had to be done the same way we did when we killed Commander K'VVVR," replied T'Challa. "He would have killed us and destroyed Wakanda if we had allowed him to do so. I know you believe that all life is sacred but all life isn't equally valued or valuable. And I happen to think that your life and the life of our future children are much more valuable than the life of a Skrull."

Ororo rested her head on T'Challa's chest and said in a loving tone, "You are my anchor, my lighthouse in a storm, my soul keeper and protector. If this experience has shown me anything it's that love endures." She kissed him and smiled.

Returning her kiss, T'Challa breathed, "Our love is true and has an indomitable spirit like our future children." He rolled her over onto her back and said, "Speaking of which I think we are overdue for our practice sessions."

Ororo gave him a questioning look.

"If we are to have children I think we need to start practicing right now."

Ororo giggled and said, "Oh we have to practice the art of baby making."

"Yes and you know what they say," T'Challa stated playfully. "Practice makes perfect or in our case practice makes three."

**END**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
